


True Love Chicken

by swvnqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emma Swan in a bikini, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Henry Mills Ships Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, New York, Regina Mills in a bikini, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swvnqueen/pseuds/swvnqueen
Summary: Regina Mills is madly in love with Emma Swan so she hatches a plan to see if she feels the same.





	1. Chapter 1

'Thank you for coming, Kathryn. Please come in.'

It was almost 10 PM. Henry was sleeping in his room and Regina's got a couple of glasses of wine in her. It was the perfect time to talk to someone about her situation.

Kathryn stepped in and shed her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack near the door. 'You sounded hysterical on the phone, of course, I'm gonna come.'

'You exaggerate, dear.'

They moved to the foyer and started walking to the den. That was their sacred place. Every drunken hangout has happened in that room ever since they started being friends again.

'I was merely freaking out.' Regina motioned to the couches and sat primly on one of them.

Kathryn surveyed the place and was glad when she saw all the requirements to a good bitch fest, food, and booze. She picked up the bottle and checked it's make. ''89 Latour, nice.' The blonde sat down and saw that Regina had taken her shoes off, a solid sign that shit was about to go down. 'Yeah, cause that's better. Can I drink this yet?'

'Please.'

Kathryn picked up the wine and uncorked it swiftly. She took a good gulp before shrugging at the Mayor.

'Kathryn, must you really drink from the bottle?'

'Get that rod out of your ass, Martha Stewart. So, what did you need to tell me so desperately?'

The brass comment was expected, they have shed all walls and comparatively, what was just said was tame. 'Emma Swan is an idiot.'

Kathryn rolled her eyes and grunted. 'You made me come all the way here to bitch about Emma Swan? That has been your material for years now.'

Regina sighed. 'No, I just need to get that out. Okay, this might come as a surprise to you so, please, brace yourself, alright?'

'Okay, fine. Hit me.'

'I'm in love with her.' Regina dropped the bomb and closed her eyes after the revelation. The out loud saying of those five words felt like a thousand pound weight was just lifted off her. She has never said this to anyone aside from herself.

Regina was expecting shock from her best friend. They were close but Regina was sure Kathryn didn't know that she also favored the ladies in this land. And of all the great ones, Regina just had to pick the one she had the most colorful history with. 'I'm in love with the Saviour.'

The reaction expected never came and she saw Kathryn smiling. 'I know.'

Now she was shocked. 'What?!'

'Jesus Christ, you called me over here in a hurry just so you can tell me something I know already? Good thing you brought out the good stuff or I would've high tailed here so fast, your door will have a Kathryn shaped ho-'

Regina cut her off. 'What do you mean you know? I never told you I was in love with her! Wait- did I? Did I tell you while we were drunk?'

Kathryn giggled. Drunk Regina was chatty and fun but that wasn't it. 'Regina, the way you look at her say everything. You don't even have to verbalize it, it's pretty freaking obvious that you are.'

Regina winced. Was she that transparent?

'I know you didn't like each other at first-'

'I tried to poison her.'

'Case in point but you both got past that and all these years, I've seen you both get along and develop a friendship. It's not hard to jump to love from that. I might not be there to witness it first hand but I was watching.'

Regina smiled. There was a time where they fell apart with everything that's happening in Regina's life. It was nice to know that even though they were not in touch, Kathryn was still there for her and was just waiting for a call. 'I didn't think I would love her, it just kind of snuck up on me. I knew for sure a couple months back. We were having dinner with Henry. She made a joke, I laughed, Henry laughed and all of a sudden, she reached for my hand and looked at me. It was a great moment. There I realized, I want what was happening for the rest of my life.'

Suddenly overcome with emotion, Regina shed a tear. It was quickly wiped by the blonde as she smiled at her friend. 'That's fucking sweet, woman. So, you love her. What now?'

Regina picked up the wine that was for her. It has been proven over time that it was better if they just had separate bottles. She poured some on the glass next to it and downed a good amount, needing the liquid courage to keep her from punking out. 'I think she loves me back but it was obvious that she got scared. After we got back from our trip, she just started pulling away. I've changed, haven't I? I'm not the Evil Queen anymore. Is it still so bad to be with me?'

Kathryn inched further to Regina and engulfed her in a hug. 'What was her reaction when you told her?'

'I never actually told her.' Regina pulled back and looked up with more tears lingering on her eyes.

'You never told her?'

Regina detected a little bit of judgment so she flinched. 'I was about to... It's not easy, okay!' She sniffed. Not very Regina Mills bad ass Mayor. Needless to say, only Kathryn and sometimes Tink sees this part of her. 'We're in a really good place. We're not fighting, we're sharing Henry equally, I can lose all that if I tell her I feel something and she doesn't. It seems selfish, especially to Henry.'

Kathryn sighed and spoke carefully. 'How do you think she loves you?'

'Because I can feel it when she kisses me.'

'You guys kissed?' There was the shock that Regina expected earlier.

'Yes, multiple times. When we were in New York and more before that. I got my answer two weeks ago and I was ready to tell her but like I said, she started pulling away.' Regina grimaced at the memory and drank the remaining wine on the glass. Her emotion flipped from devastated to angry as she curled her finger on the stem of the glass.

Scared that it might break, Kathryn took the glass from her and rubbed her friends thigh. It always seemed to calm her down before.

Regina did found the touch comforting and she continued. 'I was sure of my feelings but I wasn't of hers. Before, we didn't exist outside of Henry. Sure, we've saved each other a couple times but outside of those situations, we're civil at best. I should've expected this, Emma has always been a runner. Now, we look like best gal pals. Idiot.'

'Wait, back up. You guys went to New York? What the hell happened?'

Regina then remembered that Kathryn was pretty much left out of everything that's occurred. 'I wanted to test out our relationship should there be one so I hatched a plan to see what we're like together, with and without Henry. Hold on.'

The brunette stood up and walked out of the room for a bit. After a couple minutes, she handed Kathryn a folded up yellow legal pad. The blonde opened it up and saw Regina's impeccable handwriting.

'I wrote down things for us to do. I figured, if by the end of the week, I don't feel any kind of return, I'll keep my feelings to myself-'

Kathryn was not listening and read the list out loud. 'Number one, go on a non-date, number two, share an interest, number three, get out of town. Where the hell did you get this, Regina?'

'I searched the internet but that's not the point. The point is that she reciprocated! She kissed me, Kath! She went to my room and kissed me! And now she's acting like I don't even exist!'

'That does seem a little douchey.'

'Exactly!' Regina sat down and poured another glass full. 'You don't go kissing someone and ignore her after! She even got to second base!'

Kathryn gasped. 'She did? Okay, I have the know the story. Come on, spill!'

'This is not story time, Kathryn. Just tell me something I need to hear and I'll be okay.'

'No, you won't. C'mon just tell me the story and we'll figure it out together after alright?'

Regina sighed before she acquiesced. 'Fine but this is gonna be long, I'm not gonna spare any detail. Are you sure, you wanna stay for that?' Kathryn grabbed the bottle wine and showed it to Regina. The brunette chuckled, you can make Kathryn do anything if the price is right and the price is always booze. 'Okay, then. Are you ready?'


	2. Chapter 2

_The phone rang and Regina's heart started beating out of her chest. She clutched the script in her hand and tried rereading it again. Talking to Emma off the top of her head in this situation was impossible. There was no way Regina could do it without sounding natural so she needed some help. The script she came up with was barely three sentences of a back and forth, she also thought of Emma's responses just in case, but it took her more than an hour and two glasses of wine._

_Her breathing stilled when she heard Emma's voice mail message. Hey it's Emma, please leave a message. But if you're calling about a kitten stuck in a tree please hung up right n- The sound of the beep came next and Regina hastily ended the call. She needed to speak to Emma in person. She could not take the chance of recording something for Emma. If she messed up, that evidence will live on forever._

_Maybe Emma was busy, she thought. She looked around for things that will distract her long enough for it to be acceptable again to call the Saviour. It took her exactly 3 minutes since they wasn't much to do and this time Emma answered._

_'Regina, hey! Sorry, I was getting in the car when you called. What's up?'_

_Regina let out a high pitch sigh that sounded like a pterodactyl mating call. She immediately pinked up and coughed to cover up her embarrassing slip. 'Emma, glad to have caught you.'_

_'Are you okay?' Regina groaned when she heard that distinct cute giggle._

_'Yes, I'm alright.' She looked at the script and read the first line. 'Are you busy tomorrow night?'_

_'Not really. I don't have a shift. Why?' Regina knew. She was Emma's boss and was privy to her schedule. Of course, she though of it._

_'I was wondering if you would like to come to the house. Henry will be at Kathryn's and I thought we could have dinner, just us for a change.' It was the best Regina could do without actually having to say the words 'Go on a nondate with me'. She said it back to herself a couple times and it sounded friendly enough to not be mistaken as something else._

_'Dinner? Yeah, sure. I'd love to. What time should I come?'_

_Regina had the biggest smile on her face after Emma agreed. She didn't speak immediately as she was too overcome with glee._

_'Regina? Are you still there?'_

_'Yes, yes. I'm still here.' Regina read the next line on her script. The alcohol made her a little cocky and only wrote a response for when Emma says yes. 'Great. Are you okay at 8?'_

_'Yeah, sure. Do you need me to bring something?'_

_The question was not on Regina's list so she panicked for a little bit. She needed to say something funny, something witty that will make Emma laugh as they say goodbye. There's was a good lull again and Regina said the first thing on her mind before Emma noticed. 'Just your sexy self, Sheriff.'_

_As soon as the words left Regina's mouth, she wanted to take it back. Did really just say that?_

_Emma erupted in laughter and spoke before Regina could utter a self-dissolving spell. 'Alright then, I'll bring my sexy self. See you tomorrow.'_

_Emma took the comment in stride and didn't make fun of her for her slip up. Regina smiled to herself at that. Maybe a little friendly flirting is not so bad. This sparked her confidence right back up as she started planning for their nondate the next day._

'You actually said 'your sexy self', Regina? Damn, you have it bad.' Kathryn was now successfully tipsy and was enjoying the last sips of the glass. Regina has always marveled at the alcohol tolerance of the woman and rightfully so, she was already pouring a fresh one.

'I did, Kath. I wanted to take it back but it seemed like she didn't mind. That gave me the confidence to wear the dress I wore that night. Emma has always seen me in boxy pantsuits and formal clothing, I wanted to shed myself in a different light.'

'What did you wear?'

'It was shopping online one day and I saw this cap-sleeved red bandage dress by Herve Leger. It was an impulse buy but I knew at the back of my mind that I bought it for Emma.'

Kathryn looked impressed. 'Oh la la, more details, more details.'

'It stopped mid thigh and the fit on me was just criminal. I also wore the best push up bra that I had. The one's sold on this realm really rival those that we used back in our land. After I looked at myself and I was pleased. The only words that I could think to describe how I looked at that moment were liquid sex.'

'I'm not gonna lie, you're getting me a little wet right now.' Kathryn giggled. 'You sneaky bitch, you told me you wanted me time when you actually wanted Emma time. What was her reaction? Did Emma rip the dress right off of you?'

Regina bit her lip and smiled at the memory. 'No, but her reaction was definitely was something.'

_The knock was heard at exactly 8 pm. For once, Emma was on time and Regina appreciated that. She was not as punctual with their Monday meetings, reasoning that she would rather shoot herself than hear the committee brag about what they've done so far. If she was actually on time, it meant that Emma liked what was happening enough to care. Regina fluffed her hair before turning the knob and opening the door._

_Emma's jaw dropped as soon as she laid eyes on her and Regina gave her a few second of indulgence to take it in. The sheriff couldn't help but to track her eyes from the creamy legs to the tapered waist and finally to Regina's breasts. The dress was a tad tight on her and with the bra that she was wearing, her breasts looked 2 cups bigger than what it originally was. Only when the Mayor cleared her throat did Emma took her eyes off of Regina's body and to her face._

_'Emma?' The blonde's mouth was still open and Regina took advantage of it. 'Do close your mouth, dear. You wouldn't want to catch flies.'_

_That seemed to snap Emma out of her trance. 'Sorry for staring but... you look amazing, Regina. You look really hot like, insanely hot. Is this all for me?'_

_Regina rolled her eyes. 'I wanted to look good for me, Sheriff. Just happened to see it.' It was Regina's turn to look at the Sheriff and she looked good as well. The effort was obvious and was appreciated. 'Shall we go in?'_

_Emma handed her the bottle of wine before she nodded. Regina thanked her and they both walked to the dining area. The mouth-watering smell of Regina's home cooked meal wafted through the house and was noticed. 'Jesus that smells good. Did you cook lasagna?'_

_'Very astute of you, dear, I did'_

_'Fucking score! I love your lasagna! Well, I love all really, that you cook cause you're amazing.'_

'She said that? Nice. Score one, Regina!'

The brunette smirked. 'More than once did Emma complimented my lasagna. It would be stupid not to cook that on our nondate.'

'Of course, do you have any by the way? I'm kinda hungry.' The glare she received was a clear no so she pushed on forward. 'Fine, fine. So what happened next?'

'Well, I had everything prepared in the dining room so we went there immediately. Emma was very hungry. I think she didn't eat all day just so she can eat as much as she can that night. She complimented how the dining room looked before she suggested we eat and so we did.'

_Emma's eyes rolled at the back of her head upon the first serving of the lasagna. It was as good as Regina always made it and she couldn't help the reaction._

_Regina hid her laugh behind her wine glass before she took a bite herself._

_'Regina if this is how you cook all the time, you're gonna get me fat. Goddamn woman, you can cook.'_

_'Well, I wouldn't want you to lose your physique but thank you, Emma.'_

_The blonde took another bite. 'You mean, my sexy self?'_

_'Why yes, that.'_

_They bought laughed softly. 'Then don't eat too much as well. Wouldn't want you to lose your sexy self either. Seriously, you look bangin' in that dress. I feel honored that little old me got to see you in that.'_

_'You're welcome. For some reason, I didn't want to wear another stuffy Mayor outfit. I intend to have fun and I wanted to look it.'_

_'I love it, Regina. Imagine if you dressed like that for office, nothing will get done. Everybody will just ogle you all day.'_

_'Like how you did earlier when you saw me?'_

_The pale cheeks of the Saviour flushed at the words but she decided to laugh it off. 'You are never gonna let me live that down, huh?' Regina shook her head no. 'Well, there before me was the most beautiful woman I've seen in a while, it would be a crime for me to look away.'_

_'You really are a Charming, dear.' Lord knows, Regina hated the word but there was no better one to describe Emma at the moment. She could've sworn her heart skipped a beat when she heard her say 'the most beautiful woman'._

_'Through and through, apparently. The old me would say that you look like sex on a stick but that's not me anymore.'_

_'Is that so, Emma?'_

_Emma cringed. 'Fine, you look like sex on a stick. I'm just gonna say it.'_

_'You really are trying to win me over with your words dear. I feel special now.'_

_'Ha ha. But seriously, don't wear that dress outside. I'm gonna have a hard time fighting off your possible suitors.'_

_That made Regina's eyebrow raise. 'And exactly why would you fight them off?'_

_Regina anticipated a flippant answer from Emma, like everything she has said so far. Instead, Emma looked directly at her and said with all the sincerity that she could muster. 'Because none of them are good enough for you.'_

Kathryn was startled and dropped the finger food that she was about to eat. 'What?! Emma said what?' The brunette could only nod while she looked off all dreamy eyed. 'Tell me you kissed her after that. Tell me you stood up from your seat, walked and kissed the shit out of her. Tell me, tell me!'

'I can't. I was surprised with what she said so the wine I was drinking went down the wrong pipe. I sputtered and coughed like a mad woman. The moment was ruined but she was so sweet and was on my side quickly. I think this is the first time Emma has seen me so unladylike, it was embarrassing, Kathryn!'

'Sounds like it was but I'm guessing the night didn't end there?'

'No. After I recovered, we ate mostly in silence. Emma tried cracking jokes and I laughed of course but the magic of the moment was gone. The next time we were toe to toe was when Emma offered to wash the plates. Of course, I said no but she insisted.'

_'Dinner was fantastic, Regina. Thank you for inviting me.' Regina might have said yes to Emma helping but she's not about to bequeath the task of washing the plates. Emma got drying duty because her China needed to handle with care. To the blonde's credit, she had steady hands and was extremely careful._

_'You're welcome, Emma.' Her answers after the incident were curt and to the point. Regina didn't want to embarrass herself even more. Emma's company was delightful but she just wanted to write it off and curl up in her bed._

_'I love the kid but it's nice to have dinner without Henry sometimes. When he's around, he rules the conversation. When we're just together, I get to talk to you a lot more. I love talking to you.'_

_Regina stopped her hands for a bit and glanced to her right. 'Really?'_

_'You're so smart, you're classy and you're actually really funny.'_

_Some hope that the night isn't as much of a disaster as she once thought bloomed in Regina's chest. 'I feel the same, Emma. You might not be able to spell correctly all the time but you are in your own right, intelligent.'_

_'See? You're funny.' Emma grinned. 'And also a little bit insulting. I'll definitely spell check from now on.'_

_'See that you do, dear.'_

_Emma dried the last of the plate and put it on the rack. 'So, night cap? Can't wait to have some of the best apple cider I've ever tasted'_

_Regina grinned. 'Of course. Come with me.'_

Kathryn grabbed the newly topped off glass and kept it close to her chest. 'This is getting interesting. You plus that freakin' cider of yours is always fun. Do you remember when we drank a shit load of that and you danced naked?'

The brunette only rolled her eyes. Kathryn always tells that particular story with a little more spin than what actually happened. 'I was wearing underwear, Kathryn.'

'Whatever, I was smashed at the time. So did you go the sitting room and reenacted the first time you saw each other? You know I always thought you had sex that night. Something about how she said 'Hi' and about how you said 'You're Henry's birth mother?'' She said quite dramatically.

How could Regina forget the night that changed her cursed life forever? She couldn't deny that they had sparks right off the bat. 'We sat on the couch. I took off my high heels and she took off her boots. I fluffed my hair once and I noticed that she was looking at me.'

_The lighting was dim but Regina could see that Emma's pupils had darkened a tad from her usually sparkling blue greens. Emma hasn't noticed that Regina knew she was looking so the brunette played it up a bit. She puffed her chest out and hiked her skirt. A very audible swallow was heard and Regina wanted to celebrate. Amazement, jealousy or lust, she was just happy that her appearance affects Emma. That was something to go off on._

_'God, Regina, you look so good in that dress.' Emma's voice was low and smoky. Her eyes snapped up to Regina's and got lost for a moment in the warm deep browns. 'You're really beautiful.'_

_'Thank you, Emma. You're making me blush here a bit.'_

_'I'm sorry. I don't mean to be weird, I just...'_

_'Yes?' This seemed like that famous lead up in the movies where the character will eventually blurt out the words that Regina was longing most to hear. This is where the music would start off slow, building the suspense and just in a few seconds, she will hear..._

_'...want to borrow it?'_

_To say Regina was surprised was a dire understatement. She was also majorly disappointed and a little bit pissed off. 'Borrow it? Right. Just in case you have a date with Hook or something?'_

_'What? No, no. You know I'm not together with Hook anymore. I broke up with him a long time ago.'_

_'It's not really obvious Emma, he still hangs around you.' Regina's tone had bite and she couldn't stop it if she tried._

_'I know, it annoys me so much. I need to find someone else to date just to get him to officially fuck off. Do you know anyone looking?'_

_Regina almost said her name but she realized Emma would just be dating her to get rid of Hook. She had more dignity than that. 'Not a clue. If I had, I won't be having dinner with you, dear. I would be dinner with her-them.' She slipped on the pronoun and covered it up with a cough. 'I'm looking as well if you must know.'_

_'I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Robin. Can't say I'm not glad, though, Robin didn't deserve you.' Emma reached out and did something that she has been doing for a while now, hold her hand. Regina felt her warm hand close in on hers and it made her crack a smile even if she was still a little pissed because of the direction their night had taken. 'You're beautiful, smart, sophisticated and so loving. Anyone would be lucky to have you but they have to measure up cause you deserve the best, Regina.'_

_'Are you trying to woo me, Emma?' Regina joked, feeling the need to make the atmosphere a little lighter. Emma was opening up and it's with one a little push that the words 'I love you' will spill out of her._

_'How am I doing?'_

'Please tell me something happened, Regina or I have spent all of an hour listening to your pointless story.'

'Nothing happened.'

Kathryn growled and threw a pillow at her. 'You wanna know what I think? You're both idiots. You deserve each other. I don't even want to ask what happened next.'

'This is a thousand dollar bottle and you've already finished half, you wino. You will listen to my story. Plus, the night didn't end badly.'

Kathryn grabbed the bottle back and when Regina let go, tucked it in her shirt. 'I'm pretty sure it did because we're here right now and you're not in bed with her.'

'Oh, hush.'

_Emma had a slight buzz going but was able to still walk without swaying and drive. She's gotten a much better tolerance to Regina's alcohol since that faithful night of her wrecking the signage. They decided to call it a night when the clock on the mantle chimed to 11 PM. The conversation flowed much better that they didn't even notice how far the night has fallen._

_The Sheriff didn't have a shift that morning, another thing that Regina made sure of that as well, but she thought it better if they both get some sleep. Emma was supposed to take Henry to school._

_They both walked to the front door, Regina consciously leading and the blonde following behind. The door was pulled open and Regina stepped aside. When Emma was officially out of the mansion, the brunette followed. They stood near each other for a couple seconds or so, both trying to think of something to say to end the wonderful albeit weird night they've had._

_Emma started with gratitude. 'Thank you again for inviting me, Regina. Everything's been fantastic.'_

_'You're welcome. I enjoyed our evening. Not.. me choking on the wine but I agree.' Regina stepped closer to Emma and held her gaze._

_The blonde laughed softly. 'We should do this. I can cook for you sometime.'_

_'Thanks, Emma but I don't have plans of dying anytime soon.'_

_'Why does everyone think I'm so horrible in the kitchen? I can cook, alright? You can ask Henry.'_

_Regina rolled her eyes. 'Curious, is that why our son started to eat only cereal?'_

_'I love it when you call Henry 'our' son. I think it's sweet.' Emma smiled and shrugged._

_'God forbid, you let anyone hear I'm sweet. I have a reputation to protect you know?' They both laughed at the banter they just had. It was reminiscent of what their night was minus the awkward moments. 'You should probably go, Emma. We would stay here all night if we kept talking.'_

_'Yeah, alright. So...'_

_Emma looked uncomfortable. It was obvious that Regina wouldn't get anything out this night other than a handshake so she held out her hand and cued Emma. The blonde looked down and reluctantly shook it. Regina was just about to pull away when Emma jerked her forward, causing her to body to collide with the blonde. Emma's free hand wrapped around the Mayor's back and for a couple seconds, Regina couldn't react as she tensed._

_'You can hug back, Regina.'_

_And with that, Regina did. The naturally warm scent of Emma invaded her senses and her body sagged. She freed her left hand from the handshake and wrapped both arms around the swan-like neck. A hug between the two of them was so long overdue. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having Emma this close to her._

_She heard Emma chuckle before the blonde hugged tighter. 'We should've done this before.'_

_Regina bobbed her head before she tuck it in Emma's neck. 'We should have.' She didn't want to let Emma go but they also can't hug on her porch all night. After one more squeeze, she pulled back and smiled. 'You should go. It's getting late.'_

_They're hands unconsciously linked together and before Emma let go, she leaned in and kissed Regina on the check. It was quick, not more than a second but it was enough to make Regina's knees weak. Her foot was firmly planted on the ground but her insides have no turned to mush._

_Emma wiped the lip gloss that has transferred to Regina's cheek. 'Okay, I'm gonna go before I suggest a sleepover.' She turned on her heel and walked to her car, sparing one last look before she opened the door and drove away._

'Oh my god.' Since Regina went back on telling the story, Kathryn has listened intently. Not once did she touch the wine or the finger food. She wanted to her how their night didn't end on a bad note and she wasn't disappointed. 'Oh my god, Regina! She totally loves you back!'

At that moment, Regina did think that maybe Emma somehow felt something more than being a co-parent. After she left, she closed the door and slid down to the ground. She replayed the hug until she picked herself up off the floor and went to bed. Her mind was quick to remind her to quell the hope that that hug was anything other than just a hug but just for that night, she enjoyed it as much as she can.

'We cannot be sure of that. I mean, I did number two didn't, I?'

'You did?' She searched for the paper that was lost in the course of the storytelling and read out loud the second item bulleted. 'Spend a day with her and share an interest. Where did you get this bullshit, Regina? This is so not how you make someone fall in love with you. Step one, sex-'

'Need I remind you that I cursed a land because my true love was killed? Clearly, I don't make good decisions so I consulted the internet.' Regina was a bit offended.

'Please don't tell me you didn't check WikiHow.' Regina reluctantly nodded and Kathryn groaned. 'Oh, my sweet little child. What happened next?'


	3. Chapter 3

'The next time I saw her was three days later. We've been communicating back and forth but it was all work. It was not as stiff as before, there was a lot more humor with how she emails but nothing other than that. I bumped into her at Granny's because I wanted some coffee before I started my day. Emma was already there, talking to Hook and it was obvious that she wasn't having a good time. That dirty pirate was sexually harassing her.'

_Regina tried to look away from the scene that was happening at the bar. It was rude to stare, she's always been taught that but what she's been hearing makes it hard._

_'Hook, stop. We're not together anymore.'_

_The mangy pirate ignored Emma and continue to press forward until there were about four inches between their faces. 'You're just confused, love. Let me kiss you and it will all be better.'_

_Emma pushed his shoulder away and Hook collided with another customer sitting next to them. Regina couldn't tell who it was, probably a commoner back in the land. The man spoke up but remained in his seat._

_'I'm sorry about him, he's still drunk.'_

_Hook nodded. 'Aye, I am. What about it, love? Are you ready to forget about all this and go back to me?'_

_A young waitress handed her the drink and Regina gave her the payment with a rather generous tip. After the transaction was done, she watched the scene unfold._

_'I never loved you, Hook. Please go.' Emma tone was a bit harsh but it was warranted. It came with another push and Hook went staggering back, landing on the same guy. The guy pushed back and stood up. He was visibly pissed and curled his hands into fists, ready to fight. Something ugly will take place and before everyone's morning were disrupted, Regina stood up to intervene._

_'Watch it, buddy!'_

_'Swan, I'm the one you love. You don't really love that-' Hook looked green in the face and his mouth puffed up. It was probably all the alcohol he consumed, the stench wafting from him as Regina got nearer._

_'Mister, I'm sorry about him.' Regina spoke calmly and put on her mega-watt smile, ever the politician. She gestured to some of the dwarfs, funny how they happily take orders from her now and asked the three gentlemen. 'Would you please take Killian to his ship?'_

_Leroy nodded. 'You got it, sister.' They pulled Hook by the arm and got him out before the pirate puked his stomach out._

_Regina finally turned to Emma who was currently looking at her in pure awe. 'Are you okay, Emma?'_

_'Yeah, thanks. Hook is such a dick.'_

_'That he is.' There was a pregnant pause before Regina spoke again. 'I should go. See you later, Sheriff.'_

_'What, no, Regina, have breakfast with me. C'mon.' Emma pushed herself from the wall she was leaning on and took Regina's hand in hers. She pulled gently and Regina followed until they were standing next to an empty booth. Emma slid on the other side and Regina did the same._

_'Jordan!' Emma looked back at the counter, to the waitress that just served Regina. 'Can you add Regina's usual to my order?'_

_Jordan looked in thought for a bit before she got out from behind the counter and walked to the pair. 'I'm sorry, Sheriff. I'm new. I don't know the Mayor's usual.' She said meekly._

_'No sweat, it's Chicken Mango salad. Oh and fresh apple juice. Thanks!'_

_'Sure thing, Sheriff.'_

_Regina was amazed at how Emma knew her morning meal like they been spending every breakfast together. 'How did you know my order?'_

_Emma shrugged, like Regina was asking something she already knew the answer to. 'I overheard while you were ordering like a couple months ago. I guess I took note of it.'_

_The fact that information was heard a considerable amount of time ago and she still remembered made her heart flutter. Regina smiled as she tucked a wayward hair behind her ear. It looked adorable enough that Emma noticed and smiled her usual smug smile. 'You're cute, Regina.'_

_The word doused her developing feelings and she rolled her eyes. 'Never call me that again, Miss Swan. I am not cute.'_

_'You so are, especially when you blush. You're like an adorable little cupcake that must be protected at all cost.'_

_The sentence sounded ridiculous but it was something that's Regina has come to expect from her. 'Wherever do you get these things? It's like you're trapped in being a teenager.'_

_'I've been getting a lot into twitter lately. You should try it. Almost everyone's on there.'_

_'What you just said sounds like something that Mary Margaret would perpetrate.'_

_Emma chuckled, she had a point. 'Well, now that I think about it, you may be right. The logo is a blue bird after all.'_

_'Then I'm not joining. No more blue birds for me.'_

_As in on cue, Jordan walked in and placed their orders on the table._

Kathryn threw her head in annoyance and let out a long grunt. Regina's eyes were sparkling as she told the story but as far as substance, it had none. 'Is this really necessary in your story, Regina?'

'I thought it was adorable.' Feeling a little rejected, the brunette pouted slightly. 'Fine, I'll get to the good part. I wanted the second step to happen already and Emma was being incredibly sweet that morning so when I got a moment, I asked her point blank.'

_'Emma, would you like to learn how to cook my famous lasagna?'_

_'Mmm?' Emma was currently mid chew off her burger. Not wanting to be rude, the blonde chewed faster and swallowed before she spoke. 'Uh, sure. I'd love to learn. Maybe if I knew how to make it, Henry would actually eat my food. Is this your way of ensuring that I'm feeding our son right?'_

_Regina smirked. 'Perhaps. I had a day off and I wanted to do something good with it. Henry will be in school and it would be irresponsible to pull him out.'_

_'Wow... and you decided to spend it with me? I'm touched, Regina.' Emma grinned._

_The Sheriff got it completely right but Regina wasn't gonna admit to that. Instead, she ratted off what she usually does on a day off. 'That is only a fraction of what I'm supposed to do, mind you. I also have to tend to my lawn, clean the house, clean my closet, prepare Henry's favorite meal-'_

_'Don't do all that and spend it with me.'_

_Regina could've sworn she heard a hallelujah angel chorus. For once, the universe aligned and she got what she wanted. Still, appearances have to made so she raised an eyebrow. 'I should now? And what, pray tell, should we do?'_

_'Well since we're doing something that you want, I propose that we do something that I want.'_

_The notion made Regina's heart leap for joy. It was probably something that she will regret and humiliate her but she was excited to do whatever it is if she can spend the day with Emma. 'You have to tell me what it is before I do it.'_

_'After everything we've been through Regina, don't you trust me?'_

_With my life, Regina wanted to add, but she opted for... 'Of course, Emma, I trust you. I also know you and you probably have me do body shots with Ruby and Belle, both of them being naked.'_

_Emma gasped and acted scandalized. 'Oh my pearls, Regina! I would never suggest such a thing!' She acted haughty for Regina's entertainment before she dropped the guise and laughed out loud. 'That does sound like something that I would do but no. I'm not gonna humiliate you, Regina. We're gonna have fun. Trust me.'_

_Regina held on to Emma's word until they met two days after. They decided to meet before lunch since Regina's morning was spent with Henry and tending her lawn. There are just some things that are gotta give and the overgrown weeds and the state of her roses did her in. Regina took a quick shower after and put on what she would normally wear. A red silk blouse and a hip hugging knee length skirt._

_She was currently cleaning the vegetables when the knock came. Regina dried her hands and walked to the front door, fluffing her hair for the last time._

_A loud disappointed grunt was heard Emma saw her. 'You're not wearing that dress.'_

_'That was a one-time deal, Sheriff. Consider yourself lucky you got to see that. Come on in.'_

_Emma closed the door and they both walked into the kitchen. Everything was laid out on the island and it looked a cooking show, making Emma giggle a bit. 'Where's the camera, Barefoot Contessa?'_

_'You'd think I would be offended but I actually like her. Alright, let's start. Come near me and I'll show you how to chop these vegetables.' Regina grabbed her best knife and aligned one large onion on her cutting board._

_'Should I also be hugging you from the back, looking over your shoulder perhaps?' Emma joked._

_A tingle went down her spine at the thought but she kept her face passive. 'I gave you permission to the recipe, not to grope me. Now, behave and watch.' Regina also swung her knife so Emma just nodded. After they were finished with preparing the ingredients, Regina started with the first step. She made Emma fill the baking dish with water and she helped with arranging the noodles in alternating directions._

_Next step was taken and they both moved on to sauce. 'Now, you need to add the onion, garlic, Italian seasoning and my infamous red pepper flakes.' Regina tossed the ingredients she just mentioned onto the saucepan and stirred._

_'Ah, your secret ingredient.'_

_'Correct. It gives it...'_

_'...some kick. I know.'_

_Regina smirked and checked Emma's shit eating grin. 'Do you make it a point to memorize my meals and some of the things I say? I'm beginning to think you're obsessed with me. Come stir this and I'll get the next ingredients ready.' They switched places and Emma did as told._

_'Do you think I'm in love with you or something, Madame Mayor?'_

_Regina stopped picking up the rest of the food and felt her heart beat sped up. The delivery of question sounded like a fact and more hope birthed in her chest. She got out all the smile that had built in her body before she faced Emma again. 'Okay, that's okay. Now, you need to add the sausage. You need to let it cook and continue stirring and breaking it up.'_

_'Alright, got it.'_

_Regina grabbed the tomato puree and placed it Emma's reach. 'Wait 5 minutes, then add the tomatoes. As you stir, you have to break them up. Then bring it to a boil. Is it clear?' Regina dusted her hands and placed it on her waist. She leaned over Emma and watched over her shoulder what she was doing. She didn't notice that her face was too close to Emma's when the blonde spoke._

_'Regina, you know I can stir, right?'_

_Regina looked up and their faces were a hair away. The smiling blue greens hypnotized her and Emma just held stare. It was like a scene from the romantic comedy movies that Regina refuses to admit she watches. She expected for a moment that something resembling a love song will play and this will be the moment she was waiting for._

_Regina blinked but still neither looked away. The blonde was able to study the face of the blonde, her naturally arched eyebrows, the adorable freckles that donned her nose, those amazing cheekbones and finally the thin lips. She snapped her eyes back to Emma's and saw them crinkle._

_With bated breath, she waited for Emma to say something, wishing that it was what she wanted to hear. After what felt like a lifetime, Emma opened her mouth._

What?!' Kathryn screamed. The shrill sound made Regina jump and she almost dropped the glass she was drinking from.

'Will you shut up? You're gonna wake up Henry!'

'Okay, I'm sorry. I got a little carried away. So continue, what happened? Did she say she loves you?'

Regina shook her head no for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. 'The pot boiled and it almost burned Emma's hand. We laughed it off and continued cooking.'

'You know what, it's almost mean how you tell this story. Don't get me all excited for nothing, Regina!'

'I am not! I'm telling the story how it happened. So, we continued cooking...'

_'You need to drain the noodles, then transfer it to a baking sheet.' Emma moved and Regina followed, doing what she was saying. 'Then you need to scoop 1 cup of sauce in the bottom of the dish. Do the same process with the second layer and add 2 cup sauce this time, 2 cups mozzarella and ¼ cup Parmesan.' They did the last layer in silence, Emma doing most of the work with Regina just supplying the ingredients._

_When the top layer was done, Emma reached for the aluminum foil just as Regina was. 'I'll do it, I don't think I can mess this part.'_

_'Be my guest.'_

_Emma rolled out a size that can cover the top of the baking dish then cut it out. She then put it down and moved to the sauce pan which confused Regina. The brunette's eyes widened when she saw Emma dip her hand in the pan and pull it out, showing it like a kid who found something cool on the playground._

_'Emma! What are you doing?!'_

_Emma stalked close, causing Regina to back away from her. Eventually, Regina's back hit the cabinet and Emma came toe to toe. Emma's grin was big and it was clear on her face that she was planning something criminal. Finally, Emma lifted her hands to Regina's face and smeared the sauce on her cheek and nose. Regina couldn't stop what was happening, too engrossed on the glee she was displaying._

_'Emma!'_

_The blonde childishly stuck her tongue out and bit it as she continued making her masterpiece on the flawless visage. Regina had had enough when some sauce dripped on her expensive blouse._

_'That's it!' Right next to Regina were some of the crush tomatoes. She grabbed a handful then slapped it on Emma's face, making sure to get it everywhere. Emma squealed and jerked away but she was already drenched. When Regina let go of the food, it all dropped to her pristine floor._

_The both stopped and looked at each other with fire in their eyes. They could both reach and get some the shredded cheese to fight back. They aimed at the same time and Emma opted to just go for Regina's wrist. The two wrestled, Regina trying to pry Emma's hands off and the later was trying to pin the brunette against the cabinet._

_'Emma!' Regina cried as she was pinned against the cupboards. She closed her eyes and expelled a breath. When she opened, Emma's face almost broke into two with her huge smile._

_'You look pretty with red sauce on your face.' She said before she erupted in laughter._

_Regina joined in. The ridiculous turn of events was classic Emma, unpredictable and fun. As they were laughing, the hold on her wrist loosened and dropped to her middle. Emma made both her arms wrap around the waist and pulled Regina in for a hug. The brunette ignored the blend of food that took place and returned it, hugging just as fiercely._

_The hug was a lot shorter than their last one but it Regina enjoyed it the same. When they separated, some of their hairs stuck together and upon seeing it, the blonde laughed again. 'We're a mess.' She declared._

_'It's your fault I have dried sauce on my face, Miss Swan.'_

_The blonde hummed and held Regina's chin as she examined the face. 'We can fix that.' She came closer and without preamble, licked Regina's cheek. The brunette gasped but couldn't get away as she was trapped. She shrieked as Emma continued, bringing her tongue down to her chin. There was a clean track on Regina's face before Emma said, 'All clean.' She finished it off with a chaste kiss on the stunned Mayor before she backed away and went to their creation. She popped the lasagna in the oven and held the dial before she asked 'So, how long?'_

'So, Emma has kissed you twice now and has licked your face. She's totally in love with you!'

'I fear for you if that's your measure of love.' Regina scoffed. 'Also, I kiss you on the cheek and I don't wanna jump your bones.'

'Yes but you also don't lick my face. I'm really insulted by the way, I'm hot, Regina. I'd want to sleep with me.' Kathryn popped the last finger food in her mouth. 'What happened next?'

'We were both so dirty-'

Kathryn smirked. 'Yeah, you were.'

Regina just ignored the comment and continued. 'Emma was much more drenched that I was so I had her take a shower in the guest bedroom. I lent her clothes, some casual ones that I had at the very back of my closet.' It was something Regina never thought she would use, a white cotton shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She tried it on once and it looked regal on her but it was still too pedestrian for her taste. Emma, however, appreciated it. She was already expecting Regina to pull out one of her Mayoral suits and has even thought of was to get back at Ruby for teasing her.

'I changed my blouse to a teal one. It was reminiscent of the one that I told her to keep and she noticed, of course. I pulled out the lasagna, we did some last minute touch ups and we dug in. I got us some plates, Emma cut the lasagna and served it, it was all very domestic.'

_Emma shamelessly moaned once she tasted the lasagna. She closed her eyes and chewed as ungracefully as she's capable of. 'God, Regina, this is so good.'_

_'Did you ever doubt that it would be? I made it after all.'_

_The blonde looked back at her and pointed to herself. 'With a little help!' She protested._

_Regina chuckled behind her glass of apple juice. 'Of course, dear.'_

_'I would love to come home to this every single day. Clean house, good food, good company.' Emma snuck a genuine smile before she spooned another bite size._

_'I hope you're not suggesting to move in, Emma. This house can only handle one child.' It surprised Regina that even though her inside was one big jumbled mess, she could still pull out her sass when needed._

_'Oh, ha ha, Regina. That joke never gets old.' Emma leaned back on the table. 'I'll have you know, Madame Mayor, that I'm good company. I have references. Plus, don't tell me you didn't enjoy our little cooking show cause I know you did. You eyes get all sparkly when you're having fun.'_

_'My eyes do not sparkle, Miss Swan.'_

_'But did you have fun?'_

_Regina sighed, feigning disinterest as much as she can. 'I may have... had fun, yes.'_

_'See? Was that so hard to admit?' Emma continued eating and Regina could just look at her. 'You would have fun with me if I lived here. You might not even wanna let me go.'_

_'We have the rest of the day, dear. If we survive without killing each other, I'll reconsider.' Regina said haughty, like Emma, actually asked to live with her._

_'Oh, you're gonna enjoy my part of the day.' Regina visibly tensed and it amused Emma. 'Oh, did you forget that we get to do something after? Don't worry, it's not gonna involve naked bodies... well, not technically.'_

_'Emma, I trust you but if this is gonna demean me in any way...'_

_'I'm not out to get you, Regina. I just wanna have fun with you.' Emma's phone suddenly rang and with a nod from Regina, she took it in the other room._

_They had too much fun cooking the lasagna that Regina forgot that Emma also did plan something for them to do. She was too focused on getting everything before the day that Regina didn't even any time to speculate or prepare. Any time with Emma was special but still, the spontaneity of the blonde made her a little uneasy._

_Her saying that it technically involved naked bodies made her a little nervous. What if Emma was taking her to a gentleman's club? Does Storybrooke even have a gentleman's club? Is that what it's called? Regina doesn't remember signing a business permit for an establishment with gyrating naked bodies. If Emma was to give her a lap dance, she wouldn't mind but it should be in the comfort of her home. What if some fatherless, high school student is to give her one?_

_Her racing mind was halted by Emma coming back in with a wince on her face._

_'Emma, dear, what's wrong?'_

_Emma sighed before she spoke. Not a good sign. 'Hook reportedly punched a couple men at the Rabbit Hole. David needed back up.' The blonde sat back down. 'That son of a bitch. We're not together anymore but he's still getting in my time with you.'_

_Regina walked over Emma and affectionately laid her hand on the tense shoulder. 'It's fine, Emma. You go deal with him and I'll clean up here. It's only about 1:30, we have plenty of time.'_

_Emma held Regina's hand and looked up at her. 'I don't want to leave you.'_

_'I won't stop you from doing your job. Go on.'_

_Emma still looked undecided but stood up anyway. Regina spared her an understanding look and Emma hugged her in return. When Emma pulled back, she looked deep to the brunette's eyes. 'This is gonna take one hour, tops. Let's meet at the beach at 3 PM and wear a swimsuit. We're going swimming.' For the second time that day, Emma kissed her on the cheek._

_'Swimming?' Regina said more to herself in disbelief._

_With her thumb, Emma rubbed Regina's cheek. 'You're gonna be fine.' She kissed her again before she walked to the door._

_Regina didn't even notice that Emma kissed her again. She absolutely terrified by what they are about to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback so far. Glad you're enjoying it. Yes, I'll always click the multiple chapters from now on. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

'Oh, so that's why you called me about the swimsuit. I was curious as hell.'

'Well, I'm thankful you didn't push and ask. For some reason, I called Ruby next thinking she would have one in spite of Maine weather. Turns out, she did.' Regina recalled how excited Ruby was about her inquiry. The waitress even brought it to her house and was also very curious as to what she's gonna be using it for. Regina profusely thanked her but said nothing more. It's bad enough that she had to borrow from the notorious town gossip, she's not gonna add more material to the news she's surely gonna spread around.

'What did it look like?'

'It was white. I knew after that day that it was called a bandeau bikini top and it was as skimpy as you're thinking it is.'

Kathryn had a shit eating grin on her face. 'I bet Emma enjoyed that.'

'Oh, she did. She couldn't look away from me.'

_Regina drove to the beach and parked. She was feeling a little nervous and a little chilly. They should've done this a little earlier cause that familiar Maine cold was slowly blanketing the place. She turned off the engine and grabbed the beach bag, Ruby was kind enough to bring one as well and tried to find Emma._

_Since it was a weekday, the beach was empty. Regina was thankful that for her first time, she would be able to enjoy it alone and without the stares of people who will see her for the first time wearing slippers. For the weather, the sand was surprisingly warm and since there was already a little bit on her feet, she took off the shockingly pink slippers and walked barefoot._

_She was already in the middle of the beach when she saw a blonde come out of the water. 'Emma!'_

_The blonde's stare caught her and waved back before she swam towards Regina. When Emma was already walking in the shallow part, Regina saw what the blonde was wearing and her jaw dropped to the floor. It was like something from a teenage boys fantasy. Her mind made Emma walk in slow motion and added a seductive rock background music. If it wasn't for her root to reality, she would've sworn that Emma seductively ran her hands over her body and flicked her wet hair._

_The bikini was mismatched and had clashing patterns but nonetheless, it looked good on the chiseled body. Regina had an idea of what Emma looked like underneath all her tight clothes but seeing it for the first time was nothing she could imagine. From the tones legs to the flat stomach, to her ample breasts, the Savior had a perfect body and Regina could not stop looking._

_'Regina?'_

_Emma was smirking when Regina looked up at her. She was totally caught. 'Emma, uhh, hello. So, I see you've started without me.'_

_'Oh yeah, sorry. The water just felt so good.' Emma tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes as she saw the trench coat. 'I don't think that's gonna work.'_

_'I'm wearing a swimwear underneath, Emma. Although I should let you know, I don't know how to swim. I never learned.' There was an abundance of different forms of water back in Regina's land but from learning how to be a proper lady to ruling lands, taking a dip hasn't really been a priority._

_Emma was undeterred, however. 'That's okay. I'll teach you.'_

_'I don't even know why I'm agreeing to do this. What if one of us drowns, Emma? Henry will be orphaned.'_

_'Regina, it's gonna be fine. I've been swimming since I was a little kid. We're not gonna go that deep if you want. I just thought it would be fun.'_

_'Okay. Just promise me you won't let go, alright?'_

_Emma smiled and nodded, trying to instill confidence in Regina. 'Are you ready?'_

_Regina dropped the beach bag and slowly unbuttoned her trench. Once all the buttons were free, she shrugged it off and folded it, dropping it above the bag. 'Okay, what do we do-' She turned to Emma and saw that the blonde was feasting on her exposed body just as she had earlier. She can clearly see the track those blue-greens took and it went and stopped on her breasts. The bandeau gave her great cleavage and she made a mental note to send Ruby a thank you gift._

_'Is this why you wanted us to swim, Sheriff? So you can ogle me?'_

_There was no shame written on the blonde's face. 'Oh, like you didn't check me out earlier, Madame Mayor.'_

_'I was merely taking in your choice of swimwear, is everything you wear mismatched, dear?'_

_'Yes, you were judging my swimsuit by the way you were looking at my legs.' Emma took Regina's hands and laced their fingers. 'C'mon, let's get you wet.'_

_Small steps were taken but in no time they got to the stunningly blue water. The first touch of it on Regina's skin made her jerk and Emma looked back. 'You okay?'_

_'Yes, it's just a bit cold.'_

_'It will get warmer once we go deeper.'_

_As they did, Regina's hold on Emma's hand tightened. She was admittedly afraid, even though she can still touch the grainy seabed. The water was up to Regina's shoulders when they stopped and Emma turned to her. 'Are you okay?'_

_'Yes. Yes, I am.' The water did feel warmer and it was now doing great things to her body. The stillness of the surrounding was soothing and it was slowly relaxing her._

_'Okay, now do this.' Emma bent her knees and dipped all the way under the clear waters. After a second or so, she came back up and pushed her wet hair back with one hand. 'Now, you.'_

_'Don't let go of my hand, okay?' Regina indulged herself a deep breath before she slowly did what Emma asked. Before she was completely submerged, she closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of the blonde's hands on her. She only lasted three seconds before she came up and opened her eyes._

_There waiting for her was a smiling Emma. 'You okay? It's not so bad, right?'_

_'No.' She felt silly that she was taking such baby steps so she let go of Emma's hand. She panicked and grabbed it back, however, thinking it was a fluke. 'I'm fine, Emma. So what should we do?'_

_'This.' Emma flicked some water to Regina's face and grinned._

_The brunette gasped at the audacity and replied with doing the same. Emma jerked away and it hit the side of her face. 'You did not just do that, Emma Swan.'_

_'Oh but I did!'_

_They exchanged blows until Emma did a particularly large one, causing Regina to lean back and fall. A shriek was heard before she fell on the water. This made Emma's smile drop and she quickly dove in. When she saw Regina struggling to get up, she hugged her and pulled them both up._

_Regina sputtered and coughed. 'Emma!' She pushed to get some air but anchored on the blonde's arm._

_'I'm so sorry! Are you okay?'_

_Regina nodded before she punched Emma in the shoulder. 'You are such a jerk!'_

_Emma looked apologetic. 'Do you want to get out now?'_

_'No, that was somewhat fun.' The brunette turned her scowl into a shit-eating grin before she pushed Emma. The blonde lost her balance and fell backward, just like Regina did._

_Having an advantage, the blonde swam underwater and circled Regina. When she came up, she locked her arms around the thin waist, startling her. 'Oh so now, you're having fun?' Emma whispered._

_Regina shivered. 'Don't gloat, dear. It's very unbecoming.' Instead of chastising herself for not being able to control that shiver, she circled her arms above Emma's._

_'It is?' Emma husked. Her voice suddenly became so sexy and Regina wanted more. They both stood still for a couple seconds, Emma just breathing her in and Regina basking in the embrace._

_'It is... but I like it.' Regina's voice did the same._

_Emma placed her lips right next to the brunette's ear then hummed. The vibration traveled and sent shock waves throughout Regina's body that she couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped her. Emma gave a throaty giggle before she started placing kisses just below the ear._

_Finally._

_Regina has dreamed of having those pale, thin lips on her and it was finally happening. She instinctively tilted her neck to give Emma more room and it was rewarded with more kisses. 'Emma... God, that feels so good, what.. what are we doing?'_

_'Isn't this what you wanted?' Emma said. After, she introduced teeth to her repertoire and Regina almost slid down. Emma was slightly biting multiple points on her neck and it was driving her insane. She got to the brunette's clavicle and decided to pitch tent by sucking a certain patch of skin. When Emma started sucking quite harshly, Regina let out a whimper._

_'Emma... fuck...' She has never been this turned on. Regina was a known seductress and sex was second nature to her Evil Queen persona but nothing has come close to the sensations that Emma was currently eliciting from her. Her whole body felt on fire. Raging, pulsing heat that all ended in her center. When the area was as loved as it can be, Emma bit down hard. 'God!'_

_'I'm flattered but call me Emma.'_

_Regina only groaned. Her hips started undulating, seeking some kind of pressure to relieve the pent up pleasure. Emma noticed this and decided to help. She slid her right hand downwards and felt the coiled abdominal muscles of her favorite Mayor before she dipped lower to the white bottoms. Regina's hip was gaining speed as Emma reached her destination._

_'Emma, please...' It was almost embarrassing how fast she was worked her up but she had to beg. She needed Emma, bad._

_And the blonde didn't disappoint. She felt for Regina's clit and when she pressed slightly, her hips jerked forward. The sensitive bud was circled with one of Emma's finger and the rhythm of her hips continued. Waves around her were being created and it was pretty obvious even from afar what they were doing but Regina was too far gone to think about that. She laid her head completely back on Emma's shoulder as she pleaded one last time. 'Emma, I need you inside me...'_

_'As you wish, My Queen.'_

'Regina!'

The brunette's fantasy was shattered with Kathryn's scream. The dreamy look on her face turned to a disappointed pout.

'I know you're horny as shit right now but please stick to the actual story okay?'

'Fine!' Regina grabbed one of her freshly served finger foods, she expected the need for seconds since Kathryn has just as big appetite as her alcohol tolerance and popped it in her mouth before she continued the story. 'Emma did grab me from behind and threw me in the water. After a couple more rounds of water fights which I won, we walked back to the shore and laid down on the beach. It was just cool enough. We were quiet and after a few minutes, I opened my eyes and I saw her looking at me.'

_'You trust me, right?'_

_Regina hummed. 'I already said I do but if you must hear it again...' She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Emma. 'I trust you, Emma Swan.' It was the closest she ever was to her saying what she actually wanted to say._

_'Okay, come with me.' She stood up and extended her hand for Regina to take._

_Although confused, Regina took it. Emma tugged and they walked until water surrounded them once more. 'I want to take you further, kind of in the middle.'_

_'I told you I don't know how to swim. Maybe it's not such a good idea.'_

_'Put your arms around my neck.' Regina shook her head no. 'I'm not gonna let you drown, Regina. I promise I won't. Trust me.'_

_Finally, Regina did what Emma asked and brought their bodies closer. The brunette looked deep into Emma's eyes, searching for something she didn't know what and circled her arms around the long neck. Their bodies softly collided and Regina slowly forgot her worries. Having Emma near her always made her feel safe._

_'Ready?' Emma slowly treaded the water after she got the okay._

_Regina closed her eyes when she could no longer feel the seabed beneath her feet. It still scared her but Emma was whispering her words of encouragement. After what felt like forever of holding her breath, the movement stopped. 'We're here. Open your eyes.'_

_A breathtaking sight welcomed her. The sun was just kissing the horizon, displaying an array of colors from orange, purple and blue. The water around them was still, only whispers of waves forming. They were quite far from the shore but she wasn't worried. Everything around them was so beautiful and was enough to dim her fears._

_She took a breath, breaking the serenity softly. It was quiet except for the occasional bird chirp that Regina didn't mind for once. Finally, Regina faced Emma and smiled at her. The blue greens looked sparkling in the sunset light and Regina suddenly got what the blonde meant earlier._

_'It's beautiful, Emma.'_

_'Yes, it is. So beautiful.' Emma was looking at Regina the whole time she spoke. It was her she found beautiful._

_Regina tucked her head in the sinewy shoulder and inhaled. 'I wish we could stay like this forever.'_

_'Me too.'_

_Time slipped them as they stayed in that same position. It felt like hours before Regina checked in with Emma again. The blonde's eyes were closed as she wore a calm look on her face. The pale lips were slightly puckered and it looked so tempting. It was the perfect timing but she didn't want to take the chance away from Emma so she kissed her nose instead. She softly placed her lips on the distinct nose before she also kissed her on the cheek._

_Emma's long lashes fluttered open. 'What was that for?'_

_'This is amazing, Emma. Thank you.'_

_'So we're officially kissing now?'_

_'You've kissed me five times in the course of 72 hours, Miss Swan. My math says you still owe me.'_

_'I'm not complaining, am I?'_

_Regina laughed. 'You wish, Saviour.' The brunette laid her head once more on the strong shoulders and closed her eyes. She felt Emma's hands on the small of the back and she slightly panicked. 'Emma, how are we staying afloat?'_

_'Magic.'_

_Regina only sighed before she also wrapped both her legs around Emma's waist. 'Now, why didn't I think of that?'_

_They both came back to the mansion with Regina driving. While driving, they talked animatedly about planning a family between the three of them. The display of magic that Emma did was impressive and she wanted to show it off to her son. Regina agreed and set the date two weeks from now. The blonde continued to tell stories about where she learned how to swim._

_'I should probably do that to Henry. I don't think the kid can swim.'_

_'Emma, you are not throwing our son in the middle of the ocean just so he can learn how to swim. That 's barbaric.' Regina parked the car and turned off the engine. She gathered her belongings and opened the car door. Emma followed and they walked to the porch._

_'Regina, I was thinking more in a pool, not in the ocean.'_

_'Regardless. My son will learn how to swim without having an element of danger present.' They went up the three steps, Regina stopping to dig through her beach bag for her keys. 'Maybe, I should enroll him in a legitimate swimming school.' The keys jangled as Regina pulled them out and aimed for the door._

_'Wait.' Emma seized Regina's arms and turned the brunette to her. 'Don't get rid of me yet.'_

_'Did you want to have dinner? You're welcome to join-'_

_'No, that's your thing with Henry. I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed today. Today was perfect, so thank you.'_

_'I should thank you for suggesting that we spend it together... and for pushing me outside of my comfort zone.'_

_Emma just shrugged. 'My pleasure.' She put her arms next to Regina's shoulders, rubbing it slowly up and down. 'You know, I still owe you a couple kisses. You can redeem it if you want.'_

_'That eager for me to kiss you, huh?'_

_'Mayyybe.'_

_Regina nodded formally, slipping to her Mayoral mode quickly. ' Well, I wouldn't want to be taken advantage of.'_

_Emma locked her hands on the soft neck and lifted Regina head to her ever so slightly. The blonde took a deep breath before she closed her eyes and let the kissing solely again to Regina._

_The brunette smirked as she leaned in and exhaled near Emma's mouth, hearing a tiny gasp before redirecting her lips to the sharp cheek. Emma's not gonna get the kiss Regina thinks she wants just yet._

_'Moms?'_

_Regina turned in horror to a gaping Henry. 'Henry!'_

_Emma opened her eyes just in time to see Regina's hand push her. She staggered back but gain her balance quickly when she grabbed one of the pillars near._

_'What were you two doing?'_

_'Nothing, dear. Miss Swan was just leaving. Right, Miss Swan?'_

_Emma snapped her fingers and pointed to Regina. 'Right!' She said a little too loudly. 'Yes, right. I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow kid.' She looked at both of them before she walked and almost ran to the gate. When it closed, Emma waved and started her walk home._

_Regina uprooted herself from the porch and drapped her right hand on Henry's shoulder as they came in. 'Are you hungry, dear?'_

_'Why were you kissing Emma, mom?'_

_Ever her inquisitive boy, she thought. Regina looked uneasy. 'I was just saying goodbye to her, Henry.'_

_'Oh. Like how you say goodbye to Kathryn?'_

_'Definitely not.'_

_Henry looked confused but decided to drop it when Regina pulled the lasagna from the fridge. 'Lasagna! Score!'_


	5. Chapter 5

_'Here are the copies of the Sheriff's request, Madame Mayor. It just needs your signature and I'll bring it down to the Station. Do you want me to buy you lunch now, Ma'am? You're swamped in paper work, again.' Laurence smiled at Regina. She has been the Mayor's secretary for three weeks now and has performed better than any other that did the job. In the little time that they've worked, they already had a system. Regina has been very busy lately so Laurence buys her lunch and she eats it on her table, getting to work as soon as she finishes._

_'I told you, Laurence. Call me Regina. You make me sound so old.' Regina took the papers from the girl and laid them down on her table. She checked the stack and gathered it will be a good hour before she gets through everything. It was already 11:30 and lunch sounded a good idea. She hated asking the girl for things like this but she really couldn't afford to go down there. Some delegation had to be done. 'Do you mind, dear?'_

_'Not at all. The fresh air's good.' She shrugged._

_'Alright, then.' Regina checked her wallet and pulled fifty dollars. 'You can take your lunch now, on me. Just bring me back a chicken salad.'_

_'Oh, uh... thank you, Regina.'_

_Regina handed the bill with a smile. Also, one more thing only the two of them shared. Laurence took the money and nodded before she walked away. The door shut and Regina went to work immediately, already reading the first page of the Sheriff's Office's request. A couple pages after, her phone beeped._

Hey beautifl, do u wana hav lunch wit me?

_Ahh, that familiar atrocious spelling. It says a lot about how much Regina feels for the Saviour if she finds it adorable._

I would appreciate it if you spelled correctly. Try again.

Beautiful. R u happy now? Hav lunch wit me, PLS. Il buy u the chiken crap u like :))

Tempting, but I would have to pass. I have a lot of things to do. Starting with your requests.

Oh :( Sorry, I didnt mean to mke u busy. How bout l come to u so ur child Laurence dont hav to go to me?

Doesn't, dear. Seriously, Henry is better than you at English.

The kid cme from me. I tke that as a cmplment. ;)

_This could easily turn into another long banter session so Regina tucked her phone in her drawer and started working. She was focused and efficient in going through it, even if most of the sentences she was reading was far from making sense. Half way through, she was starting to have a headache. Emma Swan's paperwork was a nightmare. Her red pen made a couple x's on multiple pages because all the forms are misfilled. Regina closed her eyes for a minute before closing back the folder and pushing it aside._

_Checking her email was a weird reprieve from work because it essentially is but that's what Regina did. Her inbox was full of email complaints, emails she was cc'ed in but is really of no significance to her and the occasional spam that evades her spambot. It was all very trivial. She just uses her email when she needed to announce something._

_She was scrolling through the hundreds of mail that has accumulated just for today and stopped when something caught her eye._

_'New York Travel Packages?'_

_Regina clicked on the email and saw different pictures of the great tourists post in New York. She was immediately reminded of Emma and her sacrifice for them both. The place held a lot of hurt to her since it represented all that she's had to give up. But also, it reminded her of the beautiful moment they had, just before they said goodbye._

_They already had something planned for the weekend but maybe this would be more special. She closed the tour window, not bothering with it. What better way to toured to New York by two New Yorkers? A plan formed in Regina's head as she took the folder and opened it back up, going through it with new found energy._

_There were still a lot of mistakes and improvements to be made but Emma's document got a little better at the end. This could easily be settled with a directions and a few chosen words. She asked Laurence to do this the last time and although the girl followed her instructions to a T, maybe saying it herself with make the information stick in the sheriff's brain._

_She was shutting down her laptop when Laurence came in, brown paper bag in hand. 'Here's your lunch, Madame Mayor.' The girl saw the folder on the out pile and walked to it. 'Should I take this to Sheriff Swan already?'_

_'No need, dear. I'll bring it myself.' The laptop was shut close and cords were pulled. Regina pushed her chair back and rounded the table to the girl who was still waiting instructions for the salad that she bought._

_'Please cancel all my meetings for this afternoon and send my apologies. I need to discuss Sheriff Swan's request with her personally.' The Mayor grabbed the folder and carried it with her right hand, while her left took the Granny's to go bag._

_'Of course, would you be coming back?'_

_'I'm not certain. If your work is done, you may go. Please lock up.'_

_Laurence only nodded before Regina walked out of her office._

_When in the compounds of her car, she texted Emma, alerting the Sheriff of her presence. Better to tell her she's coming than to show up with Snow or David on the station unprepared._

Sheriff, free yourself for lunch. I'm buying you those artery clogging food you love so much.

_Authoritative but adorable. Regina was pleased with the text that she sent. Emma replied almost immediately._

U mst rly love me if ur willin to buy me a doubl cheeseburger, bacon added, lrge frenchfrs and a tub of soda. How can I say no to that? :p

Don't flatter yourself, Sheriff. It's for work. I'm just being kind enough to also bring you food.

Well, tysm for tat. See u.

_'What the hell is tysm?' Regina grunted and instead of decoding Emma's language, she drove out of her spot and headed to Granny's. She was halfway through rattling off Emma's order when Ruby cut her off and asked, 'Emma's usual?'_

_Regina rolled her eyes upon seeing Ruby's knowing eyebrow wagging. It seems like everyone was ahead of her and it made her a bit conscious. When the wolf handed her the bag, the grease from the meal made Regina's stomach hurl. How the blonde can eat only this and maintain her body was a mystery that she didn't even want to figure out._

_Her hands were full when she came up the Sheriff office and she couldn't knock. Regina had no choice but to back to the door and very slowly walk in. She set down the papers on the table near the door and walked the small hallway that hid the actual office._

_'Our tax dollars hard at work, I see.' Emma was caught playing trash can basketball and the sound made her miss her shot. Regina waltzed on in and stopped at the deputy table, glad that it was empty._

_Emma's eyes focused on the food. 'You actually bought what I said?' She abandoned her game and decided to welcome her with a hug and Regina returned it without thought. 'You're the perfect woman.' Emma pulled back and kissed her again on the cheek._

_'I should really charge you for kissing me, Miss Swan. I could make a living off of it.'_

_Emma snatched the paper bag and took her meal. 'Oh, don't pretend you don't like it. Come on, let's eat.'_

_The blonde sat on the deputy's chair and started unwrapping the meal, making sure to smell in the aroma first before biting. Regina pulled a chair to the front of the table and took her own meal from the bag. Emma had a disappointed look on her face and Regina softly laughed when she realize what it was for. 'Did you expect me to sit on your lap, dear?'_

_'It's not a bad idea. I can feed you the fries.' Emma coated one in ketchup before she raised it to her boss. 'Do you want one?'_

_'I am not eating that, Miss Swan. Put it back.'_

_'I'm not. Come on, eat it.'_

_'Miss Swan, I am not five.'_

_Emma gave her best puppy dog face as she lifted the fry again. After a couple more pleads, Regina finally leaned in and opened her mouth to eat the fry. It wasn't her first, Henry asked her to try it when he was younger and more silly. Regina didn't care much for it but the one she just ate from Emma's hand was actually good. 'I'm so lucky you're only like this with me.'_

_Regina stabbed her salad. 'You should. That was the most juvenile thing I have done in months.'_

_'I feel really special.' Emma said smugly. 'So, to what do I owe the pleasure?'_

_Regina took a deep breath. She kept chanting cannon ball in her head so that she wouldn't bother with the lead up. It's fairly pointless to build it when the answers gonna be a no. Plus, she's never been a beat around the bush kind of woman. 'Come to New York with me.'_

_Emma's eyes snapped to her. She was about to bite into the burger but put it back down on the table instead. 'Right now? Regina, it's the middle of the day. Henry gets out in three hour-'_

_'I didn't mean now. I meant on Friday. We could both get off our jobs early and we can catch a flight to New York, have dinner and enjoy the weekend.'_

_'Oh. I don't think New York is such a good idea.'_

_The Mayor expected that. They were both left with good memories but what happened in that one year time frame was a mystery. It was more than enough to taint what Regina has set up. 'May I ask why?'_

_'Because... I wanna see you in a bikini again.' Emma grinned. 'How about California?'_

_'Seriously, Emma? I thought you had some painful experience in New York or something!'_

_The blonde stood up from her chair and leaned over the Mayor's shoulder. She breathed out first before she spoke very lowly. 'If you've seen yourself in a bikini, you wouldn't question me.' Emma moved her face forward and planted a longer kiss on Regina's cheek._

_'If you continue flirting with me, I might be inclined to think that you like me or something.'_

_'Oh yeah, cause asking me to go to you to New York is work.'_

_That made Regina stand up from her seat and to the folder that was supposed to be her ruse. Emma was back on her seat when the brunette waived the folder in front of her then slammed it on the table._

_'It is work, Emma. I'm just good at multitasking. We need to talk about your absolutely appalling requests.' Regina primly sat down on the chair and straightened her skirt then looked at the Sheriff under her lashes. 'You, me and Henry at New York, this weekend. Are you in?'_

_'Do you even have to ask?'_

_3PM the next day came and Regina was in good spirits as she walked out of her office, bidding Laurence good bye. The meek girl looked at her confused since her boss doesn't usually get out of the office until about seven. Nevertheless, the secretary smiled back and greeted her to have a good weekend. That's exactly what was the Mayor was planning._

_She drove to the school and waited for the bell to ring. Henry has no idea what they were doing but she was sure the kid will be excited. The boy is always up for an adventure. Not long after, Henry walked out of school and quickly found her car. Regina greeted her son and told her all about the weekend plans and just as expected, Henry was jumping out of his skin and talked her mother's ear off about all the things they're going to do when they get there. He sure had a lot of ideas and it was hard not to be affected by his enthusiasm._

_Henry got out of car as soon as Regina parked and got his stuff ready. Regina's was already prepared. It was harder to pack since she actually planned her outfits. She might have never been to the city but she knew it was practically a long catwalk and looking drab is a crime. Regina was gonna look her best and not charges for extra baggage will not stop her._

_Regina was climbing up to the porch when she heard that familiar clang of a certain engine. She looked back to the road and saw Emma Swan's offendingly colored car. Emma parked and from the looks of it, also killed a couple flower beds. They just talked about this a couple days ago but apparently it was for naught._

_'Emma, do you think you can spare the lives of my plants by doing a better parking job? You're the Sheriff and you park like a lunatic.'_

_The blonde looked back as she walked the short walk way of the mansion. 'Oops, sorry. I'm a little excited.' She said as she run up the three steps and hugged Regina with her full reach._

_They stayed like that for a while, Regina noticing that Emma took a good smell of her hair. 'Do I smell good, Miss Swan?'_

_Emma pulled back and smiled. 'Always.'_

_Regina was definitely noticing that Emma wasn't deflecting her digs anymore. She was accepting fully that she was kissing and hugging the Mayor more than usual. Maybe her plan is working and she would receive what she's been wanting to hear while they're in New York._

_'Are you packed, dear? We fly in three hours.'_

_'Yeah, of course.'_

_'Alright.' Regina handed her the keys to her Mercedes. 'Mine is already loaded in the trunk. I'll check on Henry.'_

_The door opened and Henry got out of the door with a back pack slung over his shoulder. 'No need Mom, I'm good. Now, quit hugging and let's go!'_

_Regina blushed slightly. 'Henry, give me your bag and let me check it first.'_

_'Mom, I have everything! Four pairs of shirts and pants, clean underwear and deodorant! Oh and cologne.' Henry took his mom's hand and pulled. 'Come on, mom. We're gonna be late!'_

_'Slow down, dear. Go with Emma first and load your things in car. I have to lock the house.' Henry took Emma's hand instead and dragged the blonde. 'Miss Swan, park properly this time!'_

_Emma grinned at her before she took Henry to the car and Regina entered the house again. She did a quick check on every room, checking if all the windows were closed and every faucet was turned off. She checked the master bedroom last and once she was sure that nothing will go awry as they were away, she locked the door and went to the garage. The garage was big enough for three cars and on one of the spots had Emma's bug. She threw Emma an appreciative glance and urged them to get to the car already, Emma shouting 'Shot gun!' at once. Henry sulked but Emma threw an Apollo Candy Bar in his face and suddenly was okay. When everyone was finally settled, the car drove off._

_The car slowed down when they were near the town line and Regina made sure they were all prepared. It was nothing for the two of them even with Emma having powers but it was a lot out of Regina. As they slowly rolled to the other side, magic filtered out of Regina's body. It was intense, causing Regina to close her eyes for a moment or so but it was gone soon enough, eliciting only a gasp from her._

_'Regina, are you okay?'_

_'Yes, Emma. It's the magic, but I'm okay.'_

_The blonde took Regina's free hand and clasped it onto hers. They shared a smile before Regina focused back on the rode and drove to the airport._

_Being out in Storybrooke was different for Regina. She had to rely on Emma a lot on where things were. The car was equipped with GPS but the brunette felt a little weird about using it, mainly because the sound on the device sounded a lot like her old foe Cruella and suspected that it was actually her. Emma didn't mind and was happy to teach Regina a thing or two for once. When they parked on the reserved lot, Regina started to get nervous. She has never ridden an airplane before and was questioning it's ability to stay on the air for more than an hour._

_'Henry, get two carts. Your mom decided to pack her entire closet.' Emma grunted as she saw all the baggage Regina brought. Hers was a small duffel bag that's already good for a week and Regina's seemed as if she was actually moving to New York._

_Regina got out of the car and walked to the back, seeing Emma struggling and decided to help._

_'Are you attending a fashion show in New York, woman?'_

_'Do calm down, dear. I'm willing to pay for the extra luggage. Don't they have a bellhop of some sort here to help us with those?'_

_Emma glared as she picked up a particularly large suitcase. 'We're not at the hotel yet, Madame Mayor.' Henry brought the two carts next to Emma and they both started unloading._

_'Mom, why did you bring so much?' Even with a growth spurt, Henry was still a little weak and the transfer was solely on Emma's shoulders._

_'I would just like to have options.'_

_It took Emma almost fifteen minutes to put all of Regina's things in the carts and they all started to move. They went through bag check and security. It was all so new to Regina that she let the two go first so she can see what to do. A metal detector was made to scan her whole body and Regina flinched. Emma explained to the guard that it was her first time and didn't know what the do. The lady guard laughed at Regina for being a grown woman only having flown now and Regina was definitely offended, almost lashing out and throwing a fireball when she remembered that she didn't have any magic. Emma stepped in, hugging and kissing Regina's temple before she pulled the woman to the next step. They eventually made it to the plane without any more problems and they went to their seats._

_'How rich are you, Regina? These seats are fucking amazing. We could fit in one chair!' Regina daintily sat on hers while Henry plopped on his. Emma was still excited about having had a first class seat. 'Too bad, we're only gonna be an hour in these bad boys. Hey, Regina, can you finally seat on my lap?'_

_'I will not. Can you please sit down now?'_

_Emma pouted and did as told._

_The three of them was quiet while they waited. Emma was reading the magazine near her seat, Henry was playing with his gameboy and Regina was turned away from the both of them. She acted asleep but she was actually terrified. This was supposed to be a good day for them and she will not have the two calming her down because the concept of aerodynamics hasn't clicked in her brain yet. Breathing was the first thing she focused on, her heart beat will eventually follow._

_The voice of the Captain came in and Regina gasped. It was the usual greeting for the passengers and pre flight instructions to the flight attendants but Regina has drowned all that out. Her mind was running a million miles per second of everything that can go wrong on their one hour flight and she almost hyperventilated. The grip on her seats arms rest tightened and was close to breaking her freshly manicured finger._

_'Regina? Are you okay?'_

_It was Emma. Regina opened her eyes and saw that flight attendants walking to the end of the plane. They were smiling at her but that wasn't enough to calm her down. Her brown eyes then settled on Emma and her beautiful face._

_'You seem nervous, Regina. Are you okay?'_

_'Hold my hand. Please.'_

_Emma moved closer to Regina and took her clammy hand. 'Jesus, you didn't tell me you're afraid of flying. I could've given you something-'_

_'No, please. Just keep holding my hand.'_

_The blonde nodded to herself and threaded their fingers together. 'The take off is gonna be rough but after that it will be fine. Think back when we were in the beach.'_

_Regina did what Emma advised. She played the memory in her head. The peaceful feeling of being in Emma's arms and the calming properties of the water. The picturesque sunset. The occasional bird. The image was successful in getting her to calm down and bringing her heart beat to a normal level. She then listened again to Emma's voice._

_'Just you and me, Regina. Just you and me.'_

_The mantra was reflected back as Regina spoke. 'Just you and me.'_

_The plane started accelerating down the runway with a few bumps here and there. With every shake, Regina's hand closed in on Emma's. Emma turned fully to the brunette, ignoring the ire from a nearby passenger and put her other hand over hers. Emma kept whispering what the blonde hoped were words to trigger the memory._

_'I'm right here, Regina. I'm right here.'_

_Thankfully for them both, the take off was smooth. When the airplane leveled, the captain announced that the passengers can now unlock theirs safety belts. The plane has been smooth sailing for about three minutes when Regina opened her eyes and checked Emma. She was looking right back and smiled._

_'Are you okay now?'_

_With certainty, she replied. 'Yes, I'm better.'_

_'Not so bad, right?'_

_'No. Can we stand up from our seats now?'_

_Emma looked back and checked for passengers going to the bathroom, seeing one particularly stout man going in. 'Yes, but I don't think you'd want to go to the bathroom, Regina.'_

_'No.' Regina stood up shakily and stepped in front of Emma. 'Move, please.' When Emma did, Regina fitted her self beside her and snuggled to Emma's side. Both arms wrapped around the small waist and her legs were placed across Emma's. The blonde was silent the whole time but the subtle shaking alerted Regina of her laughter._

_'Reg-'_

_'Do not laugh at me, Miss Swan. We both know you like this.' The final thing Regina did was to tuck her face in Emma's neck. Holding Emma's hand was good but being next to her and smelling that familiar scent was what she needed the most. She didn't care what people around her thought, she cuddled into Emma._

_'I'm not laughing, okay. I'm just.. touched that I can make you feel so relaxed.'_

_Regina smiled when Emma hugged back. 'It's my first time. You get it, right?'_

_'Of course. The first time I flew I... well, I didn't freak out. I was actually really excited about it. I was with a very rich foster family then and they took me and their own kids to a vacation. We went to Miami. It was actually really fun.' The blonde started brushing back Regina silky black locks._

_'Well, I'm only used to teleporting myself and horses. Not big machineries that can somehow defy gravity.'_

_Emma breathed out a laugh. 'We would've been okay if you poofed yourself to New York and let us travel.'_

_'I am powerful but I am not that powerful. Plus, I'm alright now.'_

_'That's sweet, you just needed the Saviour. Well, I'm here for you, your majesty.'_

_'Ma'am, is she okay?' A flight attendant was looking at them and was clearly stifling a laugh. Next to her was a cart for the airplane freebies that came with the ticket._

_'Yeah, she's fine. Just a nervous flyer. We're good.'_

_The smiling attendant nodded and picked out the free items. 'Would you like some water? Coffee?'_

_'No, we're okay but that little kid is gonna need some hot chocolate. I hope you have those.'_

_'Yes, we do.' The attendant cleared her throat. 'Um, I just have to say that you're a really cute couple.'_

_That made Regina look up and she saw the blush on the lady's face. She smiled back before she gave Emma a light kiss on the cheek. 'Thank you.'_

'You guys are adorable but I'm getting really bored, Regina. Can you fast forward to the part where you kissed?'

A throw pillow was chucked her way. 'I'm telling the story how I want and you can't do anything about it, Kathryn but fine, I'll speed it up. I hugged Emma until the Captain told us we need to refasten our safety belts. I was holding Emma's hand until we landed. Henry was so excited as we made it to the hotel, Emma was annoyed because of my luggage but finally there were these bell hops that helped us.'

'Hope you didn't stiff them with the tip.'

'I know how to tip, _Kathryn_.' She replied sarcastically. 'It was about eight pm when we all got settled. We got to the hotel and as they were both rompering around the room, I dressed up for the late dinner we were about to have. I made reservations in a really famous restaurant.'

'How were you able to swing that?'

'It was all Laurence. I should really give her a raise.'

_Regina was applying her red lipstick when Emma walked in. 'Hey, Regina, I found a porn channel we probably shouldn't let Hen-' Emma stopped in her tracks and just looked at the reflection of the woman in the mirror._

_She finished putting on lipstick and after the last swipe, she stood up and showed herself fully to the Saviour. Hands on her waist, she cocked her head to the side and bit her lips a bit._

_Henry came in next also talking about something that he needed permission for. 'Woah, mom. You look so beautiful!' The growing boy proceeded to hug her mom._

_'Thank you, Henry.'_

_'Why do you look so good, mom?'_

_'We're going out to dinner. I brought you some clothes to change in. Can you check the red luggage?'_

_Henry was too excited to decline even with the chance of wearing something stuffy and uncomfortable. He walked out of the room, almost skipping and went to find what was said. Emma was still taking in Regina like she was a painting in a gallery. The stare almost burned Regina's skin and it felt so satisfying. The price tag of the grey off the shoulder Calvin Klein dress just became worth it._

_'Yes, Miss Swan?' Her tone was flirtatious and Emma whimpered._

_'Why do you always look so good? God, it's like you're dressing to tease me or something.' Emma slapped both her hands on her thighs and fisted both, just stopping herself from biting one._

_Regina was piqued. 'Trust me, Miss Swan. If I was trying to tease you, you'll know.' She walked with an extra sway to her step and passed by the stunned Saviour touching her shoulder slightly. She continued to the closet and took a garment bag with the name Escada printed. 'You're wearing this.'_

_Emma took the garment bag and checked it out. 'Oh my god, this must have cost a fortune. Did you buy this for me?'_

_'Of course not, I bought it for me. But it seemed appropriate for the night.'_

_The zipper handle reached the bottom stop and Emma gasped when the suit was pulled out. 'Holy shit.' It was a white suit with a contrast shawl lapel ending with a bow accent. It was in her size and Emma suspected for a bit that Regina bought this in the hopes of her wearing it._

_'I cannot wait to see you in that, Sheriff.' Then Regina leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, swiping off the lipstick that transferred to the pale cheek._

_Since the restaurant they are gonna be eating at was near, they all decided to walk. It was a beautiful night and the weather was perfect for an evening stroll. Henry was the first to notice all the people that were looking at them. They were all sharply dressed and looked like they all walked out from runways, especially Emma who Regina even got to wear heels. Her beauty was definitely down played with wearing her usual lumberjack combo. The suit was perfect for her and Regina was unabashed with taking in her creation, blatantly checking Emma out, especially that ass._

_'We're eating at Sedersi? Holy shit, this is Martina Babino's!'_

_'I know, I picked the best italian restaurant here in New York City.'_

_They all walked the extravagant entrance and was greeted by a handsome man that opened the door. Opulence. That was the best word to describe everything that they were seeing. The place was massive and was mainly black trimmed with gold without being gaudy. The lightning was just dim enough to still be able to create shadows dancing around the walls with all the. The atmosphere was a little smoky and was definitely a bit too sexy for a family dinner._

_'Welcome to Sedersi.' A porcelain skinned red head greeted them with a smirk._

_'Reservations under Mills.' Regina said with her usual air of power and arrogance._

_The woman did a quick check on the screen in front of her and titled her head a tad in recognition. Regina saw her push a button near the screen and then looked up to spare an incredibly fake smile. 'Brian will be showing you to your table.'_

_Before they can even speak, Brian appeared from behind a thick black velvet covered room. The handsome man approached the woman and whispered something. This made Regina raise an eyebrow and cross her arms. Emma already knew what this was so she saddled next to the Mayor and touched her shoulder._

_'Hey, Regina?' She took the woman's hand and squeezed it. 'We're good, please don't breathe fire.'_

_'I want this night to be perfect, Emma. Laurence got this reservation for us and if this doesn't work-'_

_Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina on the cheek. 'Regina, it's already perfect. Just relax, please.' She whispered. Her other hand made contact with the other arm, rubbing it up and down._

_Regina leaned into the touch and did calm down just in time for the lady to look at them and check their position. The woman raised her eyebrow knowingly and bit her lips, seeming interested. The guy named Brian pushed the lady a bit and she snapped to attention. 'I'm sorry, we gave away your table to one of our VIPs. We would ask you to wait but you would be waiting three months. I can write you down some suggestions if you want. Also, McDonalds, is a few blocks from here. Maybe you can get a table there.'_

_Regina's tranquility was quickly broken and her top blew off but before she could speak, Emma interjected. 'Fine, you're establishment isn't-'_

_'If you two want to...' She twirled a good strand of hair. '...meet later though, we can definitely arrange that. My apartment is nearby.'_

_'Bitch, are you fucking kidding me? Our son is right there!' So much for Emma's calm._

_They all turned to Henry, who gave a little wave before turning around, not wanting anything of the situation happening right now. Emma turned to Regina. 'C'mon, babe. Let's get out of here. Henry, let's go.'_

_They all walked out of the building and started walking in the direction Emma set for them. They walked a couple meters, the two women still holding hands. Regina was slowly coming off her anger and was enjoying seeing the magical streets of New York with a warm soft hand in hers. She couldn't help but smile and when she looked at her son walking beside Emma, who was smiling too. A little too mischievously._

_'You guys look cute together.'_

_'Yeah, we do.' Emma answered instantly and giggled. 'Right, Regina?'_

_'Dear, we are done playing a couple, you can let go of my hand now.'_

_Emma shook her head. 'I don't want to.'_

_Regina slowly came to halt and looked at Emma exasperatedly. 'I wanna put Henry in the middle of us, Emma.'_

_'I'm good, Mom'_

_'Kiss me first.' Emma closed her eyes and pouted, slowly leaning to Regina's space._

_Henry laughed, ignoring all the stares and grunt from them blocking the small side walk. 'Kiss her, mom!'_

_Regina's face flushed but laughed it off as well, putting her palm on the Emma's lips and pushing her away. The blonde pouted as she childishly took off her hands from Regina and pushed Henry to her other mother. Regina draped her hand over her son and smiled. 'I'm sorry the night hasn't worked out like we planned. What do you want to do, Henry?'_

_'You could've kissed her mom...' He grumbled. They all started walking again and headed to a yet to be named location._

_'Henry, Miss Swan and I are not a couple. We're merely friends-'_

_'Woah, just friends? I saved your life countless times!' Emma protested, a little hurt her demoted title. 'I think that at least makes me your-'_

_'My what, girlfriend?'_

_Henry turned to Regina with eyes sparkling, full of hope. He really did have the heart of the truest believer. It made Regina immensely happy that he accepts the idea of her and Emma wholeheartedly. He was one of the things she worried about the most since he loved Neal dearly. She could be seen as a replacement and no matter how she despised Rumple's offspring, no one could replace him in Henry's life. He will always be his father._

_Emma kept quiet at first, as if trying to weigh the implications of whatever she was gonna say. She turned to Henry instead of talking to Regina and asked him. 'Henry, is it okay if I became your mother's... best friend?'_

'What the fuck?' Kathryn almost threw her glass of wine that she couldn't even name the ordinal number of.

'You know I never swear, Kathryn. It's very unladylike. I was a Queen, after all but yes, what the fuck.' Regina leaned back on the arm rest and cradled a throw pillow on her lap. 'It was perfect, Kath. The building above us casted the perfect lighting, the mood was so romantic. Emma was an idiot for not wanting to ask me to her girlfriend that night cause I definitely would've said yes. After we came back,-'

'Wa wa wait, continue. I don't want to miss this New York story. This is where you kissed, right?'

Regina smiled dreamily, quickly thinking back of the moment. 'Yes and I'm not gonna tease you further. Like everything else besides a couple hiccups, it was so magical... and I'm not just saying that because we both have magic. It was... It was beautiful.'

'But she did also get to go to second base, right?'

'Yes, she did. We almost did it but, Henry had a night- You know what, why don't I just continue the story, okay?'

'Alright, alright, shoot. What did you do next?'

'We went to a different restaurant. The place where Emma took Henry on her first big paycheck but of course, we couldn't get a table being that it was New York so we did something... kind of different.'

_'I'm sorry, Ma'am. We don't have any free tables tonight.'_

_Before they were able to get there, Henry expressed her hunger. Emma suggested just to go to a normal McDonalds, just like the red headed bitch suggested but Regina wasn't having it. They were dressed to the nines and Regina will not let it go to waste. She was so determined that she thought of doing something outrageous just to get in. A certain something she saw watching the second season of Dexter. Quickly, she switched the ring she was wearing to her ring finger and slid her arm inside Emma's. She also stepped closer to the blonde and smiled._

_'You have to help us. Today is our fifth anniversary. This is where Emma proposed to me.' She showed the ring and the girl couldn't help but fawn over it. 'It was right there on the corner table. We did it quietly, not wanting to make a scene. Then she took me to Rockefeller Center and sealed the proposal with a kiss. We kissed for the longest time, we were afraid of being incarcerated for public indecency. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, but can you please do something?'_ _To sold the bit, Regina looked at Emma lovingly before she aimed a kiss on her cheek._

_Emma took the hint and moved her hand, caressing the brunette's cheek. 'I am so happy I married you, Regina.'_

_Regina gulped at the line, feeling hot all over. The way Emma said it didn't seem like a part of the act. It seemed real, like something that she could actually be hearing years from now. Emma gave her a smile, leaning further, making their noses connect. The blonde closed her eyes for a second, taking in what looked like a good whiff of her perfume. When she opened her eyes again, the world around them melted away. Regina got lost in the green eyes, exuding all the warmth and affection she could take and her heart started picking up the pace. She started feeling jitters but the soft hand still on her cheek kept her grounded, giving her something to hold on to so she wouldn't completely drift away. Then Emma's eyes crinkled and her head turned a little to the left, moving forward._

_After one last intake of air, Regina felt Emma's lips on hers. Regina was aware that magic didn't exist outside Story brooke but that was what she felt. She felt as if there was a line of fireworks that was lit inside her body. She felt as if a wave of emotions crashed into her, leaving her drenched and drunk with the feeling of love. She felt beautiful, powerful and as if she was finally complete because a missing part of her being has just been found. All these raged inside her body as she kissed back, pressing her lips into the thin ones of the blonde's._

_But as quickly as it came, it was also over much too soon. Emma parted and smiled as they opened their eyes. Some of Regina's red lipstick transferred to Emma's and she wiped it off, taking the pleasure of doing this minute task just as if they were actually lovers._

_'Can you please do something? Please?' Emma pleaded._

_The lady smiled and checked her screen. 'I'll just be a minute, cashing in a favor from my boss. I'll get you guys a table, I promise.'_

_'Mom, you kissed Emma!' Henry pipped up._

_'Correction, dear. Your mother kissed me.' Effects of the kiss were still buzzing in Regina's body and she couldn't help the giggle that slipped out of her mouth._

_'Yeah but she kissed back. Your mom's a good kisser.'_

_Regina slapped Emma's shoulder. 'Miss Swan!' She said, horrified._

_'Did not need to know that but good for you, Ma! Does that mean that you're actually gonna be dating now?'_

_'That depends on your mother, Henry. She keeps kissing me but she hasn't really asked me anything.'_

_Emma scoffed. 'What? How about you ask me? Why do I have to do the asking?'_

_'Because, Miss Swan, I was a Queen and I remember that you already got down on your knees for me once. Surely, it won't be hard to do it again?'_

_'You did? When was this?'_

_'It was back when she was still with the pirate, dear.'_

_Henry scrunched up his face in disgust. It wasn't a secret that he disliked the pirate for his mother. He was specially thankful when they broke up. 'Killian, ugh. Ma, what were you thinking?'_

_'I feel so picked on, right now. I'm hurt.'_

_The lady went back to them and happily showed to them to their table. Everyone was thankful to the lady named Alexandria and ordered a wide range of food. Henry and Emma had big appetites and were pretty hungry by the time they were able to get seated. Even Regina ordered a good amount of food being in the same boat with the two. The food came and they started eating, conversation flowing in between bites. Henry and Regina reminded Emma to stop talking with her mouth full and they both got a good laugh on how red Emma's face turned._

_Their kiss and the status of their relationship were never spoken again but hints of it was present in the looks thrown between the two women all night. They were sat across each other and every time Regina would look at Emma, she would catch the blonde looking at her as well. Small smiles were shared between the two of them and it was both precious and playful. Regina winked once and thanked the blonde silently that she wasn't chastised for it._

_The dessert came, a tall redhead in a chef's uniform bringing it to them. 'Here you are ladies...' Henry peeked from behind her mother's shoulder and the chef smiled. 'and gentleman. Olive Oil Coppetta. A sweet savory olive oli gelato full of grassy, butter notes contrasted with a tangy citrus curd and a flaky citrus granita.'_

_The desserts were placed in front of them and Henry and Emma salivated._

_'Wow, Mom, the chef personally brought it to us, must be really good.'_

_The chef smiled at all of them. 'I'm Lara. Alexandria told me about you guys and I just had to have you in my restaurant. You are by far the best looking family I've ever had here. I hope you enjoy your dessert. Your meal is on the house.'_

_Lara left before they could thank her and three looked at each other in awe. Henry started eating his dessert after and so did Emma, taking big chunks of the relatively small portion, finishing it in under five scoops. Regina marveled at how they both looked like in a race, not even savoring the taste of the dessert enough._

_'That was so good, right, Hen?' Emma asked._

_'Yeah, Ma, so good. Hey mom, you haven't eaten yours.'_

_Regina took the small spoon and dug in with a modest scoop. The sweetness and citrus of the meal made a potent mix of flavor and now she understood why they both ate it in under seconds._

_Emma was intently looking at the dessert Regina was eating, clearly wanting more. When the brunette caught this, she scoffed. 'Do you want some, Emma?'_

_'Yes.' She answered without thinking._

_Regina scooped a big dollop and extended the spoon for her to take but Emma waited on her instead, communicating something. When Regina picked up on it, an elegant eyebrow raised and she smirked. 'I will not, Miss Swan.'_

_'Oh come on, Regina. Please?' Emma pushed her hands together in a praying gesture and smiled like a child._

_'Henry's right there!'_

_'Henry, turn around cover your ears.'_

_'Wait, what's happening?'_

_Emma pulled her wallet out of the purse that Regina insisted went with the outfit and picked a ten dollar bill. She handed it to Henry who accepted it with hesitation. 'Do it, kid.'_

_Henry turned around on his seat and did what her mother just said. Emma grinned at Regina and wagged her eyebrows, convincing her further. The ice cream was melting and deciding that it should not go to waste, Regina pushed her hand to Emma. They kept looking at each other as they ice cream got closer to Emma and when the cold metal reached the slightly parted lip, one droplet dripped past the lips and onto the chiseled chin._

_'I would ask you to lick it but you're on the other side of the table.'_

_'What is it with you and face licking?' Emma's eyes turned predatorial and Regina could feel herself heating up even in the air conditioned room. 'Eat the damn dessert, Miss Swan.'_

_The word 'damn' must have did her in because Emma opened her mouth and took the spoon whole. She closed her eyes for a bit and Regina can tell that she wasn't acting it up since she wanted to do it as well. The blonde visibly swallowed and Regina took back her spoon, checking out the blonde's enjoyment over the little moment that they had. They have reached a new level in this night alone and Regina was now sure that her feelings were reciprocated. More than reciprocated._

_'Did you enjoy that, Miss Swan?'_

_Emma nodded. 'Definitely.'_

_Henry's shoulder was tapped and the kid turned around. 'Do I even want to know what happened?'_

_'It was nothing Henry. It's just your mother being childish. Are we ready to go?'_

_They left the restaurant with a different air around them and the sly glances between Emma and Regina turned to purposeful staring. Henry was still in the middle but he hasn't noticed. He went on and on about the best experience he's had in the city. Regina was trying hard to listen, picking up what they could do next tomorrow but Emma was making it hard._

_'Mom, do you want to take a carriage ride back to the hotel? Or around the park?'_

_'Dear, as a Royal, carriages were my mode of transportation. There isn't anything new to me about them.'_

_Henry giggled. 'Right, I remember.'_

_'It's almost ten, why don't we go to the hotel and prepare for the day we're gonna be having tomorrow?' Emma was mainly saying it to Regina but it was intended for everyone._

_Regina agreed, all the walking has been a little hard on her because of the six inch heels she was wearing. 'Emma, can you please hail a cab?'_

_'Sure.' The blonde moved to the edge of the side walk and extended her hand. Her body was exposed to the extreme and Regina couldn't help but track her eyes from the what was presented to her. It has been established since she saw Emma the first time but she really looked exceptional in the suit. It was as if it was made for her._

_The cab stopped in front of them and they piled on in, Emma saying the name of the hotel. It didn't take more than 15 minutes before they were parked and the door was opened for them. They went up to their room and sat on the sofa for a while. Emma opened the TV while she took off her heels. 'Good dinner, right, Hen?'_

_'More than good, Ma...'' Henry lolled his head on the back of the couch and groaned. 'The food was amazing! And that dessert!'_

_Emma and Regina looked at each other._

_'Mom, can you try and replicate it?'_

_'It's too complicated to know what to do with just one taste, honey but I'll try. Come on, Henry, up. Prepared for bed.'_

_'Okay, mom.' Henry planted a kiss on her blonde's mother's check. 'Night, Ma.' Regina was already standing and Henry came to her, throwing a hug across her middle. Henry has gotten so tall but he was still a couple inches shy of Regina, letting her drop a kiss on the crown of his head. 'Thank you for today, Mom. I had so much fun.'_

_'You're welcome. Sleep now, dear.'_

_Henry nodded before he leaned over and also kissed her on the cheek. The teenage boy lugged to his room and closed the door, leaving the two women alone. Regina stood for a while and Emma tried to keep her eyes on the TV. Neither wanted to speak first because of the fear of saying something wrong. The evening has been perfect so far and a disastrous night cap might taint the whole experience._

_Eventually, Regina moved to the little kitchen area to prepare some tea. 'Emma, do you want some tea?' Her manners still instilled, she asked._

_The blonde looked back. 'No, thank you.'_

_When she finished, she announced. 'Well, I'm going to retire. Good night, Emma.'_

_Their eyes connected for a good half minute before Emma's shoulders slumped. 'Good night, Regina.'_

_The last vestige of hope in Regina popped as she walked to her room. She slipped out of the dress and carefully took off her make up. After, she donned a silk pajama and went under the covers, pulling out a book she's been meaning to finish for a couple days now. It was an interesting read but for the last few nights, she's been plagued with images of Emma. The night was eventful but she had to move on so the book was opened. Regina tried to immerse herself but every time she would see the word she, her mind keeps coming back to the blonde. The letters slowly drifted away even as she tried harder and a looped version of the kiss played in her head._

_The taste of Emma's lips was still richly felt and Regina just knew that it was slowly gonna drive her insane. The white musk scent was burned in to her brain and wasn't going away no matter how much cosmetics she applied to battle it. Her hand on her lower back felt like it was tattooed on her skin- Regina shut her eyes and tried to empty her mind. She reached for the tea. At first, it was only made to extend the time they were together but now actually serves a purpose in calming her. It was successful in it's job and her nerves slowly stopped raging. A couple more sips and she was slowly feeling like herself again. She can do this._

_Her eyes were closed and was finally being engulfed by sleep when she heard a knock._

_'Henry, dear, come in.'_

_Her boy was almost 15 but he still loved sleeping in her mother's bed. Regina was told that it made him feel safe._

_'Not Henry...' Emma entered instead, now clad in a tank top and pajamas. 'Me. Can I still come in?'_

_'You're already inside, Miss Swan.' Regina stood from her bed and approached the blonde halfway. 'Do you need anything?'_

_Emma shook her head. 'I just.. I just wanted to thank you for today. I had so much fun. I have never had this much fun since I came to Story brooke. You know, busy being a Saviour and all.'_

_'It's quite a job, isn't it?' Regina smiled tightly. 'You're welcome, Emma. I had just as much fun as you did, maybe even more.'_

_'Well, I'm glad.'_

_They both fell silent for a minute before Regina spoke. 'Is that all you came to say?' She didn't want to hope, she didn't want to give more meaning as to why Emma looked so nervous in front of her but her heart still soared._

_Emma chuckled. 'No-Ye.. I just... don't know how to say it.'_

_'You know you can tell me anything, right?'_

_'I know but...' Emma breathed out. 'I don't know how you will react when I tell I wanna kiss you again.'_

_Regina's heart dulled to stop upon hearing the words._ Did Emma really just... _She watched her beautiful face and it turned from insecure to slightly confident, probably upon actually uttering the words without keeling over and dying. Her heart beat picked up after, so fast that it felt like it was punching out of her chest. 'You want to... kiss m-'_

_Emma moved forward until they were toe to toe and gingerly touched the other woman's face. With the confession out of the way, she looked more like her usual cocky self. 'I want to kiss. For real. Will you let me?'_

_'Emma, Henry's just in the next room.'_

_The blonde smiled slightly. 'I locked your door. Can I kiss you, please?'_

_Her answer was of course a resounding... 'Yes... yes! Emma, kiss me-''_

_Emma didn't let her finish and kissed her with all she had. Using the hands on her face, she pulled Regina and crashed their lips. This time there was no pretending, no hesitation and they both were able to enjoy each other unadulteratedly. Emma pressed her lips against Regina's harder when she felt the brunette's hands claw on the small of her back. Distance between them turned to nil and the warmth they both exude down played the cooling effect of the vent above._

_Emma heard Regina moan the tiniest bit and it urged her to be bolder, putting her tongue in play, coaxing Regina's mouth open. The action was appreciated and Regina opened her mouth, forcefully taking in Emma's tongue into hers with the use of her own. This surprised the blonde, opening her eyes a bit then shutting them back when she felt just how good of a kisser Regina was. It was her turn to moan when she felt the other woman's tongue mesh with hers in the most fantastic way._

_Regina's hand transferred to Emma's ass and she gave it a good squeeze, causing the blonde to push her hips into the former Queen. One elegant foot moved back to keep their balance and soon enough they were stopped by the edge of the bed. Their lips never left each other, not even with the threat of passing out due to oxygen deprivation weighing down on them. Regina was sure that after this round, her lips and Emma's will be bruised and no matter how she loved keeping her appearance flawless, she would risk it if it meant getting to kiss Emma as long as she can. She slipped her hand inside the pajama and grabbed Emma's butt unclothed. Feeling this stimuli made Emma's hips buck and they both fell on the bed, breaking them apart._

_'Regina, fuck...' Emma inhaled, taking this prime opportunity to get air in. 'Why didn't we do this sooner? You're.. such a good kisser.'_

_'I agree, we should've done this sooner.'_

_'Can we continue kissing on the bed?'_

_Regina's answer was to do so. She gave Emma a come hither motion and the blonde was on top of her again. They looked at each other as they got leveled and Emma dropped the tiniest kiss on the Mayor's nose. 'You're so beautiful, Regina.'_

_'So are you...' Regina craned her head up and kissed the other woman once more. Emma kissed back and pushed her down, opening her mouth. Another battle of tongues ensued as they clutched on whatever they could hold on to, Emma choice was Regina's silky hair and the other's was her firm butt. The brunette really enjoyed palming Emma's ass and it was rewarded with a soft roll of her hip. They took their time, kissing firmly and passionately, getting all that they can from each other, committing everything to memory. Regina capped off the kiss with a bite on Emma's and they both moaned, satisfied at their round two._

_Emma attacked Regina's neck next. Soft kisses were planted from the ear, moving slowly to the long neck and to the base of her throat. Emma started using her teeth to nip at the unmarred skin when she reached the collarbone and Regina let out a whimper. She picked a spot and started sucking the soft skin to her mouth._

_'Emma, emma... Ungh...' Regina's hands balled in the blonde hair and tugged closer. She could feel herself getting drenched quickly and if this continues, which she wishes it will, Emma will for sure see a wet spot on her silk pajamas. 'Your lips... Ummm... So good...' She felt Emma sunk down the junction of her shoulder and neck and the moan that left her was so unlike her. For sure, hickey would appear on it but she was too far gone to care._

_'Can...' Kiss. 'Can I take off your top?'_

_'Stop asking and start doing!'_

_Emma pushed up and with shaky hands, started unbuttoning the silky top. When the first button was popped, some cleavage was already shown and Emma's eyes zoned in, taking her time. Regina was getting impatient so she slapped Emma's hands away before ripping off her own top, leaving her bare. Emma's jaw dropped when she saw the full breasts and tight dusky nipples. The brunette's chest was covered in the lightest sheen of sweat and was heaving up and down in anticipation._

_'Emma, touch me.' The request fell on deaf's ears, the blonde was still looking on Regina's breasts as if hypnotized. Regina took initiative and grasped Emma's hand, pushing it to her right breast. Her nipples were aching hard and she needed some pressure on it fast. The hard rock nubs set Emma to motion and she started massaging the breast. The brunette arched her back and groaned. 'Kiss them, Emma, please...'_

_Emma did as told and descended, lips opening and taking in the as much as she can. The order of a kiss was defied and she sucked on the available breast. Regina shuddered and tightened her grip on her the blonde hair, almost a threat to not stop. It was interpreted correctly and she generously sucked, her tongue double timing as it circled her areola. Her lips came up and focused on the nipple, pulling at it with her teeth._

_'Emma, you need to...'_

_'Mmm?'_

_'You need to-'_

_Then a knock. It was small and hesitant but it was definitely heard. The woman froze and looked at each other._

_'Mom?'_

_Panic filled Regina and she pushed Emma off of her, hastily getting her pajama to close again. She was in horror however when she saw that some of the buttons were missing, ripped off as well and is probably on the floor. She stood up and went to the bathroom, grabbing the terry cloth robe provided for their stay and wrapping it around her body. Regina opened the door and saw Emma on the bed, still a bit bewildered._

_'Miss Swan!' She whispered angrily. It was enough for the blonde to hear her and she got out of bed and into the bathroom. 'You need to hide in here, alright? I'll see if Henry had a nightmare and I'll tuck him in.'_

_'Are you mad?' Emma said with a voice so small._

_'What?'_

_'Are you mad that I kissed you?'_

_Regina sighed. 'Emma, no. I loved it.' She kissed the blonde reassuringly. 'We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?' Regina kissed her again, one, two more times before she departed and walked to the door. She opened it to a sleepy looking Henry with his pajama's crooked. 'I had a nightmare, Mom.'_

_Regina hugged her son as they walked to his room. 'Come on, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep my prince.'_

'Regina, your kid is a clit blocker. Ground him for life.'

'Do not call him that, Kathryn! I will cut out your tongue if I hear that term around him.'

Kathryn raised her hand in surrender. 'Alright, alright but seriously, oh my god, Regina. That story got me a little hot. She was biting your nipple!' She giggled. She was absolutely smashed but amazingly was still upright and still making sense. 'Did you have a hickey? Cause you know that's the ultimate flag of true love.'

Regina rolled her eyes. 'No, I don't. I can still feel that Emma was holding back a bit. I've always thought she was wild in bed-'

'So are you.'

'And how would you know that? I haven't slept with you.'

'Yes, but you were also the Evil Queen, the best seductress known in the land. Emma Swan is fucking lucky to have you.'

Regina smirked. 'That she is.'

'So, you never got back in the sack?'

'No. We got a little ahead of our selves.'

'Regina, you have been teasing each other for years now! You guys are so overdue for a good long fuck!'

'Well, if she would pay attention to me, we could!' She sighed exasperatedly. 'I'm just so confused as to why she's acting this way.'

'You had another day at New York, right? How was it?'

'It was fantastic. She held my hand all day, whispered sweet nothings to me, kissed me in front of the entire city. We didn't want to go to overboard since we still needed to figure out what we're doing but that certainly didn't stop her from grabbing my ass a couple times.'

Kathryn giggled as she picked up her newly topped off glass of wine. 'Grab ass is you guy's thing huh? I personally like boob grabs. C'mon tell me about it.'


	6. Chapter 6

_It was already morning when Regina walked out of Henry's room. Every since Neverland, Henry has been having trouble sleeping in new beds and last night wasn't any different. After an hour of talking, reassuring him that he was fine, he fell asleep and Regina stayed, calming him through the night terrors. She was walking to her room when she noticed Emma in the kitchen with a coffee mug on her hand._

_'Hey. Good morning.'_

_Regina hugged herself, suddenly feeling vulnerable. 'Good morning.'_

_'Is Henry okay?'_

_'Yes, he is.' Emma pushed a coffee mug across the counter and Regina walked to get it. Coffee was definitely needed. 'Thank you. Did you sleep well?'_

_'Not at all.' She said with chuckle. 'You?'_

_'No.'_

_Potent silence settled between them. There was a lot to be said and talked about, both bursting at the seems but couldn't quite get it out. Regina made her finger play with the rim of the mug while Emma was dumbly looking at the molding on the cupboards. They stayed quiet for a couple more minutes before Regina decided to say something. 'Do you want to have breakfa-'_

_'Regina, I like you.' Emma doubled over after the confession before she breathed a sigh of relief. 'Holy shit, I was so nervous.'_

'Oh my god, Emma actually said she likes you?'

'Kathryn, shh!'

_At first, Regina almost didn't hear it. She was in the middle of a polite thought when Emma dropped it. Not quite the words she wanted but it was a thousand hundred steps towards the right direction. Her mind raced, synapses firing as she thought of appropriate responses but nothing came to her just yet._

_'Please say something, Regina.. I'm-'_

_'You like me, Emma?' When the words were mirrored back, it finally sunk in. Just like that, Regina felt like she was a young girl again, experiencing love for the first time. The big smile almost broke her face in half, her cheeks flushing red and eyes sparkling._

_Emma put down her mug and approached. 'Yes, yes I do. I think I have for a long time now and I'm just an idiot, like you always like to say. I like you. I already know you pretty well but I'd like to get to know you better, date you, maybe...kiss you again?' She made good on her words immediately by giving her a soft kiss._

_Regina responded by rounding her arms around Emma's waist and pulling her close, putting a little more in it. 'I would love that, dear but I think we got a little ahead of our selves last night. You got to second base, as one would call it, pretty fast.'_

_Emma smirked. 'Hey, I wasn't the one who ripped my own pajama top. That was all you. And I was fine with just grabbing your boob but you're the one who told me to kiss it.' She punctuated her sentence with another kiss that quickly turned passionate. Soon enough they were making out fully in the middle of the kitchen. Emma pushed Regina on the counter and trapped her by planting both hands on the edge. Regina was hanging on via the long neck and was kissing just as hard._

_'Wait-' Regina said suddenly. 'We're gonna end up on the floor if we don't stop.' She gave a last peck before she pushed the blonde off to stand beside her._

_'You just basically admitted that you won't be able to take your hands off of me, Regina.'_

_Regina rolled her eyes. 'And you can? Might I remind you that you came to my room begging to kiss me?'_

_'Okay, begging is a little to much. I just wanted to respect your boundaries.'_

_And she appreciated that. Regina leaned over and planted another one on the blonde's check. 'How did you get this sweet, Emma?' She whispered._

_Emma turned her face and captured the plump lips with hers. 'I'm only like this with you, Regina.' They kissed once more before looking into each other's eyes, love clearly reflected on both ends._

_At the start of this plan, Regina wanted an 'I love you' from Emma, a declaration of true love even but she was happy to settle with this. Never in her life did the words 'I like you' mean so much. She more than liked Emma but she didn't want to pressure the blonde to say something she wasn't ready for. She was happy with this, she was content. Regina gave her another kiss, just because she could._

_'Should we tell Henry something? Or should we keep it on the down low until we figure out what this is?'_

_'You don't have to tell Henry anything.' The teenage boy came out of hiding and walked to his mothers._

_'Henry! What did I tell you about eavesdropping?'_

_'Did you see us making out?!'_

_Henry giggled at the twin reactions of her mothers. 'I did but I looked away of course. Look, you don't have to think about me, moms. I'm all for this. I just want you both to be happy.'_

_'You're not off the hook for eavesdropping but that was very sweet.'_

_Emma waved her son over. 'Come here, you little shit.'_

_'Miss Swan, do not call our son like that!_

_'Eh, he likes it.'_

_'I do not.' Henry protested as he hugged Emma._

_'So, kid, are you ready for today?'_

'She told you she liked you and ignored you for two weeks after that?'

'Yes! I tried texting her, I tried calling but it was like she was suddenly not interested anymore. I'm so annoyed. You're going to be more confused once you hear how great our day in New York was.'

Kathryn groaned. 'Is that your way of telling me that there's more story telling?'

'Yes.'

Kathryn titled her head up, eyes closed and mouth opened. Regina picked an M&M and chucked it at her friend, logging it at her throat.

Kathryn choked and coughed before the piece of candy shot out of her mouth. 'What the hell, bitch? You could've killed me!'

'Listen to my story!'

'Fucking fine!'

Regina clapped once and got ready to continue. 'We started out our day a bit late because Henry took so long in the breakfast buffet. My son saw 'eat all you can' as a challenge and so he did. Emma encouraged him of course and even joined his plight. The last thing I want is for Emma to see me as a nag but I really had to step in. She understood at least, even teasing me that I was just doing it because I was concerned with her _sexy self_ " Regina air quoted. 'Truth is I wouldn't care if Emma gained a hundred pounds, I will always find her attractive.'

Kathryn smiled. 'Well, that's actually sweet. Did you tell her that?'

'No, they were both intent on finishing all that was on their plates. After we ate, we got back to the suite and fixed ourselves up.'

'What did you wear?'

Regina only grinned.

_'Jesus Christ, Regina. How do you look so good all the damn time?'_

_Regina was doing the last few swipes of her expensive lipstick when Emma came in her room._

_'The cosmetic helps.' She said simply. Her eyes greedily roamed at the reflection of the blonde and she wasn't disappointed as well. It was noticeable that ever since they have gotten closer, Emma was also stepping up her fashion. Gone was the atrocious red leather jacket and was replaced by high quality black ones. She slightly missed the piece of clothing but that is something she would never admit to._

_'Cosmetic, my ass. You didn't have make up on last night when I...' Emma shyly chuckled._

_Regina swung to her and slowly stood up, keeping eye contact._

_Emma cleared her throat. '...well you know.'_

_'I do.' She said softly as she walked towards the woman._

_Air suddenly felt scarce. 'Are you trying to seduce me...because it's working.'_

_Regina smiled sweetly. 'Imagine if I actually was...' Two hands met behind Emma's head and their bodies came together._

_Emma licked her lips. 'I would not survive, trust me. God, I am such an idiot. I could've had you in my arms years ago but I was so up in my ass.'_

_'You were.' She nodded._

_The blonde laughed. 'Well, I'm not now.' She tugged Regina and she expelled a hot breath that bathed the angular face. 'Can we stay here and make out all day long?'_

_'Tempting... but we have a whole day planned and I really want to enjoy New York with you and Henry.' The hands came down to Emma's shoulder and squeezed the shapely muscles. 'Don't worry, darling. We can go back here later and continue what we started.'_

_'Yes, yes, yes, I want nothing more than to kiss you until-'_

_'No sex, however. Date me, alright?'_

_'Yes, sir.'_

_'Guys! C'mon, we're gonna be late! We have to get to 80_ _th_ _at 10 am!'_

_'Coming sweetheart!' Regina stepped back and surveyed Emma's appearance once more. 'Let's go.' She held her hand and Emma took it without question._

_They hailed a cab and got off the place where the Central Park Walking Tour was to start. There were other people on the tour, obviously tourists and some looked at Regina when they walked in. It was nothing for her, people have been lusting over her for a very long time but it was obvious that it didn't quite sit right with Emma. The Mayor noticed that she got a little jealous, her posture stiffening._

_'Regina, do you mind if I kissed you in public?' Emma asked. 'Like.. like on the cheek? Cause, I kind of want to.'_

_'Are you doing this because of how the men and women looked at me?' Emma answered with her fair cheeks blushing and the brunette had to chuckle. 'You are so adorable, dear. Of course, you can.'_

_Emma did a fist pump. 'Yes! Okay...' She did as she asked and kissed Regina on her forehead. This caused the brunette to loop her arm completely around the blonde's. 'I'm so excited! We're gonna see places where Sex and the City shot. I love that show. Have you seen It?'_

_'I have not. Is it good?'_

_Emma gasped. 'Oh my god, I need to keep you in my room for three days so we can watch all the six seasons. That reminds me to get my DVDs from Ruby though. She's been hogging my collection. Plus, she has my Friends DVDs! Damn, I miss Chandler and Monica-'_

_Regina got closer. 'You know, darling, when I think of you and me all alone in your room for three days, I don't see us watching much TV.' She couldn't help it. Flirting with Emma was too fun and now that all veils have been lifted, she made no efforts to stop herself._

_'Woman, you're making my knees weak. You are just so...'_

'She never got to finish that statement but I'm thinking she wanted to say... hot, sexy, drop dead gorgeous-'

'Full of herself?' Kathryn supplied to which Regina just shrugged. 'How was Henry taking his parents almost dry humping in public?'

'Henry was fine, Kathryn. He thought it was sweet. But that's mostly because he couldn't hear a thing.'

'Can you hurry along, Regina? I'm ¾ done with my bottle and I still haven't heard any fingering. Feels like you've been telling this story for like 15 days already.'

'Because you keep interrupting, you dimwit!'

_'And this is the spot where Charlotte took her dogs for a run. This is a very famous spot for TV shows because of the scenic views, especially during the fall and winter.'_

_They all have been walking for more than an hour and the excitement Regina felt at the beginning has already deflated to nil. The tour guide gets an A for trying but her monotone was really giving her headache. She felt bad because Henry was still a bouncing ball of energy but the brunette didn't know if she had it in her to finish._

_'Emma?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'I'm sorry, darling but can we go? You know this city, maybe you can just show us?'_

_They both stopped walking. Henry was walking behind, eyes wondering and bumped into the two. 'Ow.. Moms, a little warning next time?'_

_'I'm sorry, sweetheart.' Regina consoled with a kiss on his head._

_'Yeah, sure. We can do that. I know where Carrie's apartment it. It's at Bleeker. Or we can go to West Village, see the cobblestone lined streets...'_

_'Cobblestone lined streets sounds amazing.' She replied with sparkling eyes._

_'Henry, is it okay if we go?'_

_'Of course! As long as you take me to-'_

_Emma sighed. 'I know, I know, Magnolia Bakery, red velvet cupcake. Our pay day ritual.'_

_Regina smiled. Hearing what their life was has been somewhat emotional for her. 'Do you mind if I partake in that little ritual?'_

_'It could be our new ritual.'_

_They split from the group discreetly and Emma hailed a cab for them to see the famous apartment of Carrie Bradshaw first. Since Regina didn't know who the hell she was, she took Emma's word that she was one of the greatest characters of 90's TV. They got there and Emma recognized everything. The door, the steps leading up to it and the street where Carrie ran after Aiden's dog. Like any good tourist, they had a hundred of pictures taken. Some one handed shots, some that Regina took and some that was a favor to the one's passing by._

_After, they moved to the iconic Magnolia Bakery. The place was packed as per usual and the line circled the block but the three were happy to wait. Henry was in the middle beating his high score in his game boy while Emma and Regina whispered sweet nothing's into each other's ear._

_'Did you know that I always have found you incredibly hot?' Emma husked._

_They were connected at the waist, arms around each other. 'Really, Miss Swan?'_

_'Really...' Emma slotted her face in her neck and started giving a few pecks to the smooth skin. 'Especially when you would be all angry at me... I would secretly be so turned on.'_

_Regina pushed her a little. 'Emma...' She said coyly. 'I may have given you permission to kiss me but that's a little R rated. Henry is with us.'_

_With a final kiss, she stopped. 'I'm sorry, I just... I just want you so much, Regina. It's getting harder and harder not to kiss you.'_

_'Can't say I don't feel the same but at least socially acceptable kisses, Miss Swan.'_

_Emma groaned. 'You calling me Miss Swan is insanely hot now. Everything you do is hot.'_

_The line moved._

_'I'm glad you think so, dear.'_

_'I have been thinking that for quite sometime, I'll have you know. Hey, by the way what you said earlier? The three days thing, I was just wondering, what will we do?' Emma asked too innocently._

_Regina glared at her. 'If you have to ask, I'm not sure I want to do it.'_

_'C'mon, Regina, humor me.'_

_'Hmmm... Alright.. first, we would watch the show you've been raving about- I would like you to be able to talk to me about things without having to explain it...' Emma appreciated it with a kiss on her temple. '...then when we're finished, we can...' Regina breathed in the blonde's clean scent and positioned her mouth directly next to the tiny ear. '...start with a little kissing, then I would touch your ass and I'm pretty sure you would touch my boobs, maybe kiss them like last night-'_

_'Mom! Mom! I beat my own score!' Henry pushed the device to them._

_Regina broke away from the hug and focused on her son. 'Good job, sweetheart. We'll celebrate this with two cupcakes, alright?'_

_'Thanks, mom! I love you...'_

_'Welcome to Magnolia Bakery, what would you like?'_

_Emma ordered Henry and her favorite, letting Regina pick her own. She suggested the Hummingbird but Regina went for the Flour less Chocolate. They all enjoyed it while walking on the West Village. Aside from the promised type of Architecture, Regina also enjoyed trips to Algus Greenspon and the Maccarone. Henry got a little bored by the time they finished and begged for some more food. As it always was in New York everyone was booked and had no seats available, this is where Emma came in and took them to a little pub just around the corner. It was a little more grown up for a family establishment but it had to do._

'Do you always tell stories like this? It's like watching paint dry.'

Regina huffed. 'You interrupt me one more time and I'm taking away your voice. After we had lunch we went to Rockefeller Center. Emma was talking about this show 30 Rock and I-'

'Oh my god, I love that show!'

'Everyone apparently does but me.'

'Well fucking stop watching the weather channel then!'

_'Oh my god, what if Tina Fey is here? Or maybe Tracy Morgan, oh my god, I'm so excited!-'_

_'Ma, you know that that show ended like three years ago, right?'_

_'Yeah but you never know.'_

_Regina rolled her eyes at them both. They were in line for hotdogs that Emma has promised to be the best hotdogs in New York. 'It is highly unlikely that the actors you mentioned will just suddenly show just because you're here, darling.'_

_The two were still connected as they can't seem to keep away from each other the whole day. Emma answered Regina's retort with grabbing her ass and knocking her balance a little._

_'Emma! Stop that, everyone can see!' She hushed angrily._

_Emma only gave another squeeze and got a slap on her arm. 'What? I like it.' She turned to the vendor. 'Three dogs please.'_

_'Well, I do too but...'_

_'You do?' Another squeeze._

_Regina girlishly giggled. 'Emma, stop...'_

_'Here you go.'_

_The hotdogs were passed down and they all sat down in a marble bench. They all started eating and it surprised Regina that she agreed with what Emma said about the food. Henry finished first followed by Emma. They started watching all the fabulous people walking pass them. Regina hastened her eating since she wanted to do it too but got a little aggressive with biting that some of the mustard squirted on to her cheek._

_'Goddamnit.'_

_'Regina, you have a little-'_

_'I know Miss Swan, can you please hold this-' Emma only passed down the hotdog to Henry and stopped Regina's frantic hands. 'Emma, now is not the time for you to be tactile, please-'_

_'Regina...' She cupped the gorgeous face and turned it to her. 'Stop...'_

_'Emma...'_

_'Henry, I'm gonna kiss your mom.'_

_'Go for it! But I'm not gonna look...'_

_Emma gave a nod to the teenager. 'See, he's down.'_

_'People are gonna-'_

_'So what? This is a totally socially acceptable kiss and I wanna kiss you...' Emma moved further and Regina looked at her with apprehension. 'I don't care who sees, I don't care who knows, right now it's just the two of us plus Henry of course and I, Emma Swan, want to kiss you Regina Mills. Is that okay?'_

_Apprehension melted and the gorgeous face split into a mega watt smile. 'Okay.' A thousand butterflies were released from their cages and flew all across Regina's body as they looked at each other. She took in Emma's words, which sounded a lot like a wedding affirmation and dined on it as Emma nodded in acknowledgment of her go signal. Everything around them slowed down to a halt and the hustle and bustle of the city muted. At that moment, it was just them. Regina's hand transferred to Emma's waist and they got even closer, if it was even possible. With a final tilt of the brunette's head, she planted her thin pink lips onto the blood red ones._

_'Get a room!' One heckled._

_Regina backed an inch off the kiss. 'We haven't even gotten to the good part yet.'_

_Emma grinned. 'Fuck 'em.' Then she kissed her passionately._

'If she kissed you in front of everyone and didn't care what they thought, why did she flake out?'

Regina looked down on her lap and picked some invisible lints off her skirt. 'I don't know, Kath.'

Kathryn got off her spot and sat next Regina. 'You should talk to her, Regina.'

'And say what?' She brokenly uttered. 'You should have seen the rest of the day. We went to the Empire State Building. We couldn't get the express pass for some reason so we had to went along with the heard. It was a little crowded but with Emma's hand on mine, I didn't mind so much. I was just happy to be there with the both of them. We took lots of pictures.' Regina pulled out her phone and swiped until she saw a picture Emma took of them three.

_'What in the hell...' They were currently huddled in a tower viewer and she wanted to take a picture of them all. Everyone around them was too busy sight seeing that no one could be bothered to be asked. She tried extending her arms but Henry would be out of frame, she tried positioning it to the other side but them Emma's head would be cut off in half. 'How do people do this...'_

_'Regina, what are you doing?' Emma asked, amused._

_'I am trying to get a picture of us, Emma but I can't... quite...'_

_Emma took pity on her and grabbed the phone. 'You are the most adorable person ever.' She extended her right arm and pulled Henry by his ear with her left. 'Say cheese!'_

_'Cheese!'_

_Regina rolled her eyes. 'Cheese, seriously?' Then the flash went off and she was immediately mortified._

_Emma checked the picture and laughed out loud when she saw Regina's face. 'Look, you're so beautiful.' Henry peeked and giggled too._

_The brown eyes were half open and her mouth was in the middle of a word. 'Emma, you are terrible. Delete that!'_

_'Nope.' She kept the phone out of reach as she emailed the image to her._

_Regina snatched the phone. 'You will pay for that, Miss Swan...'_

_'Regina, you're so rude oh my god, don't Miss Swan me?'_

'Can you forward that to me too?'

'No.'

_After a couple more pictures taken, they all decided to go back to the hotel since it was getting a little late. Wanting to experience New York just like they had, they had Chinese food delivered instead of going out for dinner. Emma did the ordering and Henry and Regina picked a movie to watch from the options. 'Elf' was just starting when the food came and Emma came to the door to get it. Everything was laid out and they enjoyed a nice meal while being entertained by Will Ferrel. Even Regina, the most poised out of everyone, cracked into multiple fits of laughter. When Buddy screamed 'Santaaaa!', Regina almost choked on a spring roll trying to get her laughter out. Emma and Henry were concerned, passing her water but she just waived it off and continued laughing. It was one of the best moments of their trip._

_The movie continued and everyone was snuggled on the couch, watching Buddy and Santa fly through New York. Emma was silently singing along Zoey Deschanel, Henry was trying not to cry and Regina was looking at them both, figuring out what the hell they getting emotional._

_'Henry, sweetheart, are you okay?'_

_Henry looked up and sobbed a little. 'Yes...' He threw both arms around his mother's waist and smothered his face on her chest._

_'And how about you, Miss Swan? Are you okay?'_

_'...yeah...'s just...Christmas is great...love it...'_

_She rolled her eyes at the blonde. 'I'll keep that in mind.'_

_The credits rolled and Henry finally came up, cheeks red and stammering. 'I'm- I'm... hmm going to bed, Moms. I'm...'_

_'Buddy, are okay?'_

_Henry's eyes got all big and watery before his eyebrows furrowed, scowling. 'You had to call me 'buddy'.' He grumbled as he stomped towards his room._

_'Are you gonna be okay, sweetheart?'_

_'Yes, mom. Good night.'_

_The door locked softly and Emma erupted into a giggle. 'What a dork.'_

_'You need to stop calling our son names, Emma. He's not enjoying it.'_

_Emma sulked. 'Alright, alright... So, today was fun, right? I enjoyed everything. You obviously enjoyed everything as well since your eyes have been sparkling all day.' She was looking at Regina but wasn't making any efforts to come closer._

_'Seriously, Miss Swan, do you see me as some kind of anime? My eyes do not sparkle.'_

_'Well, of course, you can't see it. It's your own eyes!'_

_Regina scoffed. 'Thank you for that. Very helpful.'_

_Emma sighed. 'Well, today's been a blast. See you tomorrow bye.' She stood up from the couch and took the take out boxes to the kitchen and dumped them on the trash. She moved so quickly that she didn't even notice that Regina has caught up to her._

_'Oh, Jesus!' Emma exclaimed as they ran into each other._

_Emma seemed nervous and Regina found it incredibly endearing. 'Emma?'_

_'...yeah...'_

_She came closer. 'Remember earlier when you wanted to...' Regina took a deep breathe and brushed her hands on the shoulder, for sure eliciting goosebumps. '...make out a little? Do you want to maybe... do that?'_

_'Well, well, yeah but-'_

_Regina leaned in and whispered. 'But... what?'_

_'I don't kn...'_

_'You came into my room last night, I think it's time that I came into yours...'_

_Emma swallowed. 'Into mine... Heh... and make out?'_

_'Yes, darling. Make out.'_

_'Holy shi...okay...' Emma gained her balls back and grinned. 'You got it.'_

Regina drank the last bit of wine on her glass and carefully put it down. As soon as she finished the story, she felt the weight of it all. The good times, the things that could've been, the rejection. For the past two weeks, she's been defending Emma's side as to why she was acting this way. Maybe she really was busy, the projects were now in full swing and the start was always the hardest. But if she could make time to at least text her, surely she can make the time as well. She shook her head and sighed. The plan she thought had succeeded only blew up in her face.

'Regina-'

'I just want to know why. Did she find someone else? Did she finally caught on to all the flirting that tramp Elsa was giving her?'

Kathryn gave her a tight smile. 'You should ask her.'

'She's avoiding me!' Regina grunted. 'It makes me sad and mad and just frustrated that I had put myself through this. Stupidly thinking that something will happen between us both. I should never be allowed to make decisions again. You-you make the decisions for me, Kathryn. I'm giving you full access to whatever the hell I do next.'

'Are you sure? Cause I really want to take down my rent by like half.' Regina glared at her and she coughed as a diversion. 'Well, I'm pretty hammered and the only thing my drunken brain can think of is to go to her and ask what the fuck happened. You said it yourself, you're not someone who beats around the bush...' Kathryn hiccuped. '...but if that was about a vagina, just tell her to shave.'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

Kathryn grabbed the wine bottle and finished the last gulp. 'Knock her door down and ask point blank! You are Regina fucking Mills! You take no shit from anybody! Specially from a ample breasted, golden haired, physically fit Sheriff!'

Regina was still confused. 'Do you have a crush on Emma?'

Kathryn shook of the question, turning serious once more. 'I have never known Regina Mills to take silence as an answer so you go to her and demand a yes! Or at least and explanation! C'mon, get hyped!' Kathryn screamed into the room, startling the brunette.

'Can you calm down?! You're gonna wake up Henry!'

'No but seriously, do what I tell you for once. So what if she doesn't want to see you? I don't want to see that bitch Snow and I still manage not to strangle her every time we run into each other at the supermarket. Regina, c'mon, you were a Queen, this is nothing. Do you have more wine?'

'Yes but...' Kathryn was right. She was a Queen, she even reminded Emma of such. She deserves to be treated better. Rage slowly crept towards her body and her breathing fastened. 'You're right. I'm gonna go to Emma and demand an explanation!'

'I could've told you that on the phone but just had to tell the story...' Kathryn mumbled. 'Yeah sure do it! I'll just..' Instead of finding the wine, she got Regina's remaining.

'When do you think I should go?'

'No time like the present, bitch. Go for it.'

And with that Regina got out of her house and walked all the way to Emma Swan's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Thank you for leaving such wonderful comments. Please leave one if you like this or if you're outraged over Emma's douchey behavior. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

'Emma!'

After walking for a half an hour and probably getting a couple blisters on her heel, she finally reached Emma's apartment. It seemed like a good idea at the time, she didn't want to put anyone else's life at stake with driving drunk even though all the residents of Storybrooke sleep at exactly 9 pm, but halfway through she completely regretted it. She had an estimate of how far the place was but half drunk and in four-inch heels, the distance tripled. Add the deep black of the night and the little apartment seemed as if it was impossible to reach.

Meet with silence, she took a deep breath and knocked again, almost loosening the hinges. 'Emma Swan! Open this goddamn door!'

Regina was tired and just really wanted to sit down but that didn't stop her state of anger. Kathryn's words came back to her and she was getting hyped. Being this close to the truth was shooting her up with adrenaline. She even kicked the door before she knocked again, harder if it was possible and screamed the blonde's name. 'Emma Swan!'

Finally, the door swung open and revealed Emma in disarray from being asleep. 'Regina? What the hell?'

Regina walked in forcefully and burned a track on Emma's floor. She was about to explode and decided to let off some steam so as to not choke the Sheriff. Her hands closed to fists and opened. Emma saw this and approached very slowly.

'Hey... Regina...' She swallowed. 'Are you okay?'

The former Queen stopped and turned to her sharply. 'Am I okay?' Emma shrunk from the gaze. 'Why have you been dodging me lately?'

'Dodge- Regina, I'm not.'

Regina folded her arms and cocked her head to the side. 'Oh, really? So you didn't just drop my call, didn't text me back or you didn't walk the other way when I saw you at Granny's? Even Henry noticed and asked me if we're fighting.'

The Saviour's face dropped. 'Henry?'

'Is this payback? For all the years that you spent as an orphan? Or for how I tried to poison you? I have worked so hard to redeem myself and I thought-'

'Woah, Regina, that's all in the past, why are you bringing this up now?'

Regina got frustrated. 'Because that's the only reason I could think for you to hurt me. I trusted you, Emma. I thought from everyone, you wouldn't hurt me. Are you going back to Killian now? You had your fun with me and now you get to brag about how you made the Evil Queen fall for you? Thank God, I didn't have sex with you or else you would be bragging too of how much you bagged me.'

'Regina, calm down, you've got this all wrong.'

'Oh, I do? I'm the one in the wrong? I feel like such a teenager for acting like this but when someone tells you she likes you and kisses you like that, I don't expect her to ignore me the next day! Emma, we said we would try and figure out what this is and you ran!' Then the brunette came to a realization. 'That's it. You've always been a runner. When something's real or when something scares you, you run. I scare you? Why? Because I'm not an emotionless pirate that you can control with a thug of a penis? Because I'm complicated?'

'Regina, please let me-'

'Oh, please... I remember saying that when I was asking you why you wouldn't return my calls. That word doesn't mean anything to you since you didn't even return my calls! I cannot believe I let you kiss me, Emma. I cannot-mmp!'

Emma moved forward, grabbing Regina's face and crushing her lips to the brunette's. At the touch, Regina melted. It pained her to admit but most of her anger was rooted on missing Emma. Her smell, her touch, her kisses. Before the kiss goes further, Emma pulled back and held on to Regina's face. 'Regina, I love you.'

What?

The words that Regina have been waiting to hear were uttered but in the context of things, she only took it to mean that it was just said to quell her anger. 'Don't say that, Emma. Don't...'

'Regina, I am in love with you. I didn't want to say it like this but you gave me no choice.' Emma licked her lip and she tasted a strong flavor of wine. 'Woah, you're drunk.'

'I... maybe... but that's not that point! Stop saying you love me if you don't mean it.'

Emma pulled her again for a kiss. 'Okay, can you please just let me explain? I am not ignoring you... or at least I didn't mean to.'

Regina nodded. 'Fine, make it fast.'

'I was lying when I agreed to wait until we've figured out what we are, I've already figured it out. I want you in my life, Regina. I don't want you for a month, for a year, I want you for the rest of my life. I told you that I only 'liked' you because I didn't want to force you into saying something you didn't want to say. Not just yet.'

That was exactly Regina's reason why she didn't say those three words as well. She was taken aback but needed to hear everything so she nodded for Emma to continue.

'Our time in New York was the happiest days of my life. It was amazing to see what we would be like as an actual family. Holding your hands while seeing New York was all that I've ever wanted. Sharing a hotdog, licking the mustard from your lip, I never knew I wanted those things but I do and I want to do all of those with you. But when I came back and Snow and Charming asked me about the trip, I couldn't share it. I was afraid...' Emma took a deep breath. 'I was afraid that they wouldn't approve of you and I was afraid of having to choose between you two.'

All the anger dropped from her body once she heard Snow and Charming. She forgot what being with her would be doing to Emma. Snow and her are civil at best. Aside from niceties every time they see each other, they haven't really talked. They unconsciously made effort to just stay out of each other's way just so peace would prevail. Being with Regina will seem like a betrayal for Snow and Charming. Even someone as pure would see it as one given their history. 'Emma, I'm sor-'

'No, please just let me get this out. I am not ashamed of you. I am not ashamed of being with you, of coming out as bisexual, I am not ashamed of anything. I will do all that just to be with you. I really hope that you won't be freaked out with this but that's what I've been doing for the past few days. I realize how stupid this is now but I purposely ignored you for a bit so that I can do everything right before we officially got together.' Emma took her hand and squeezed it before speaking. 'I came out to my parents two days after we came back.'

_The three were having their weekly dinner. Snow cooked and Charming prepared the table. Emma just sat down and was teased that she was acting like the princess that she was. They were having a fun dinner until Charming mentioned something about New York._

_'Emma, I forgot to ask, how was Regina in your trip?'_

_The fork that she was holding slipped out of her hand and clattered on her plate. The sound jolted Emma and her reaction intrigued her parents. 'What?'_

_'Are you okay? You zoned out for a bit, where did you go?' Snow asked. She was looking at Emma intently and it made the blonde a little uneasy._

_'Maybe she heard Regina and panicked.' Charming giggled. 'Redeemed or not, she still comes with a certain cache. Like how kids run to their moms whenever she walks. Remember how Ashley's little girl cried when Regina tried to say hello? That was crazy.'_

_'Charming, don't be mean. She's changed a lot. Don't talk about her like that.' Snow chastised._

_'I was just kidding, Snow. Didn't know you'd react this way towards the woman who forced us to send our daughter through a portal.' Charming's tone was an indication that she didn't appreciate being told off and the mood on the table tensed._

_'Charming, please. That's all in the past, we have all moved on. Don't forget she saved our lives a couple of times... and she took care of our grandson. If it wouldn't be for her-'_

_Charming held up his hand. 'Don't open that can of worms, Snow. This conversation will only end badly.'_

_'It doesn't have to! I don't know why you're so against Regina all of a sudden. They had a good time, right, Emma?' Snow turned to Emma who was still in a daze._

_'I am not against Regina, Snow... not completely... I'm just saying, let's not pretend that all is dandy when she's still the Evil Queen and she actually still poses a threat to the residents of this town. I don't know why she's still the Mayor. You're the one who should be Mayor, Snow. You're the rightful Queen of this land.'_

_Snow sighed, patience quickly waning over her Husband's tirade against the brunette. 'I told you, Charming. I'm not good at that. Please stop, let's continue having this dinner, alright? We only get to spend dinner with Emma three times a night, let's not make it a fight-'_

_'I'm in love with her.' Emma said lowly, looking at her food._

_'What was that, sweetheart?'_

_Emma looked up and saw smiling faces from both her parents. For their whole conversation, Emma's heart was racing, synapses were firing at a rapid pace, thinking of the best way to tell her parents about how she actually spent the day in New York with Regina. Her father's comments didn't help with thinking of the best way to go about it so Emma just decided to say it. Now, they were looking at her and again she didn't know how to say it. As much as she loved her new found parents, it was much better when she didn't have a lot of people to disappoint._

_'Emma, what did you just say?'_

_Her mother's tone had bite so Emma figured that she actually heard what she said. Emma opened her mouth to speak but she was only able to breathe._

_Snow pushed her plate away. 'Did you just say that you love Regina, Emma?'_

_In the smallest voice she can muster, the blonde answered. 'Yes.'_

_Charming was shock and quickly livid. 'Is this a joke, Emma? You're really not in love with Regina, are you? I mean, you were with Hook! Hook is amazing, he's so good looking.'_

_'I don't love Hook, I don't think I even like him. You like him more than me.' Emma found her voice when Hook was again pedaled to her. Their relationship was born out of peer pressure from Hook and from her parents._

_'Emma, this is crazy. She's-she's Regina! Are you sure you don't want to go back to Hook? He's perfect for you.'_

_'If you want him so bad then be with him, David!'_

_'I am forbidding this, Emma. You are not allowed to see her anymore.'_

_Emma was consumed with anger and stood up, pushing her chair back to the floor. 'You cannot forbid me to do anything, David. We have a son and I'm in love with her. I am an adult, I can make my own decisions! I told you so that you'd know, I don't need permission.' In the back of her head, Emma knew this would happen. It hurt her to see her father react this way but she wanted Regina in her life and she's giving herself her best chance at happiness. She picked up her jacket and chucked it on. About to walk to the door, Emma noticed that her mother has been silent so far. 'Snow, do you have biting remarks to add?'_

_Snow's face was blank. She looked passive and not thoughtful. Emma didn't know what to expect but she was sure it wouldn't be good. To spare herself of more pain, she started walking out the door. No one called for her back and as she pulled the door closed, she shed a tear. She walked home and wanted nothing more than to hug Regina and sleep in her arms, but not yet. This is my fight, not hers._

'We didn't speak for each other for a couple days. Then on Friday, Snow had asked me to meet her at Granny's. That was the day you saw me going in. I'm sorry I turned the other way, I knew you were gonna come talk to me and I didn't want Snow to see us just yet. I'm gonna say again, I'm not ashamed of you. But I also wanted to make everything okay with her first before she.. she sees us. I'm sorry.'

Emma story sobered Regina a little and she hugged the blonde. 'Oh, Emma...'

_Emma had to hide in the alley behind Granny's, pissed that Snow wanted to meet at the most famous establishment in the town. She hated thinking the worst from her Mother but she figured this was her way of humiliating her enough to stop. After a half hour, she entered, already upset that she missed Ruby, who was just coming out. She bumped into her friend and some of the coffee that the brunette was holding spilled onto her top._

_'Em! Geez! I was going on a date with Belle!' Ruby grabbed some of the tissue from the nearest table and dabbed some of the stains away. 'Great. The one time she agreed to go out with me and I look like a mess.'_

_'I'm sorry, Ruby... Did I just hear that you're going on a date with Belle?'_

_The wolf immediately got defensive and cocked her hands to her waist. 'You have a problem with that? You have with us finally going on a date? Of two girls going on a date?'_

_'Woah, Ruby no! I think that's awesome. I was just surprised.'_

_Ruby shoulders dropped. 'Oh, okay. Sorry about getting all Alpha Wolf on you. No one's really being mean to us about being a couple, I'm just very protective of Belle. She was so scared she was gonna get judged for swinging both ways. Anyway, I'm just gonna go get changed.'_

_'Wait, Ruby, um, so everyone knows you both are dating?'_

_Ruby shrugged. 'Yeah. I know it was no one's business but us but why hide it? I don't want people speculating behind our backs so I took that opportunity from them. Wait, why are you asking?'_

_Before Emma could answer, Snow, walked over to them. Her face was as blank as when she left that night. Not a word was spoken, Snow just nodded to her daughter and walked to the opposite direction. Emma apologized once more to Ruby before she followed her mother and they both went inside the backroom. The room's lights were turned off, something that pinged her danger sensor but surely her mother wouldn't kill her just for falling in love with her greatest enemy._

_Snow reached for the switch and the light flickered on, flooding the room and in the middle, Emma saw... 'Blue? What the hell? Why the fuck was the light turned off?'_

_'I spend my day in a convent and I don't see much action. Thought it was cool. Anyway, welcome, Emma. Please sit.'_

_'Is this an intervention? Are you gonna scare me straight? Guess what, mom, I have been dating chicks since I was in high school! And, I've already slept with Elsa, Tinkerbell and I had one crazy night with Cruella. Man, she is amazing in bed. I never would've thought she would sleep with me, I thought she was straight but you know me.' Emma pointed both thumbs to her, standing smugly as she lost her nerves once she got into the details of her sex life. 'I'm hot.'_

_'Emma!'_

_Snow's scream made her snap to attention, however. 'Fine, fine, I know this is about Regina so, what?'_

_'I wanted to know if Regina has put you on some spell to make you fall in love with her. Blue here would make sure that you're clean.'_

_Emma closed her eyes and swallowed her anger. 'I can save you the time and tell you that I am not under a spell. I've loved her for a long time, Snow. I didn't just realize it back in New York.'_

_'Blue, do it.'_

_Blue stood up and Emma panicked. 'Snow, I swear to God, if this is a spell to make me un love her, I will never forgi-' Blue threw a red powder on Emma and the blonde coughed. It made her nose itch and she sneezed. After Emma has recovered, she felt her body and thought about Regina's smile. She still loved her. Good. 'So, does that confirm your crazy theory that I've been somehow cursed by Regina?'_

_Blue looked surprised and Snow looked scared. 'What is it, Blue? How bad is it?'_

_'Emma's not cursed or put under a spell.'_

_Emma folded her arms. 'See? I love Regina, I love Regina, I LOVE REGINA! I'm gonna shout it from that clock tower so that everyone knows and you all could shut up about-'_

_'That's not all. Uh, I don't know how to say this, Snow.'_

_'Blue, what is it? I have to know.'_

_'The dust also tells me that Regina is her... her true love.'_

'What?' Regina was shocked about what she's just learned. She's always thought Daniel was her true love. Emma smiled to confirm the fact and they kissed once more.

'That's a true love's kiss, Regina.'

Regina looked up at her, eyes gleaming with joy. 'Yes, it was. You could've told me, Emma.'

'I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted everything to be okay when I tell you.'

'And you're telling me now. Is everything okay?'

_The room fell quiet once Blue said the words. Emma has always believed that Daniel was true love and she was okay with that. She was planning on loving her just as much or even more than how Daniel loved her. This revelation, however, made her legit. Not even her mother can come at the fact that they are each other's true loves._

_'My daughter is the true love of my greatest enemy?' Snow couldn't believe it._

_'Didn't you tell Charming that that's all in the past?'_

_'I'm sorry, Snow. I was just reading what the dust told me.'_

_'There has to be something wrong here. Emma cannot be Regina's... Are you compromised, Blue? Did Regina know we were doing this?"_

_'Snow! Do yo hear yourself? Blue is so loyal to you, she'd probably clip her own wings if you asked!' Blue shook her head no but Emma ignored that for the moment. 'Look, I said I didn't need permission but I actually do, I need you both to be okay with this. I'm in love with her and someday I'm gonna ask her hand in marriage and I would like for my parents to be there when I get married.' Emma approached her mother and took her hand. 'I knew I dropped this on you suddenly, I'm not expecting you to immediately act like Regina's best friend but please, give us a chance.'_

_Snow closed her eyes and sighed, releasing a trembling breath. 'Emma, you're asking too much. I'm not sure I can.'_

_'Why? Just because she's Regina? I thought we're all past that.'_

_'You're gonna have to give me some time, Honey.'_

_Emma took her mother's hands. 'That's fine. I just need to know that you will give us a chance. That you wouldn't employ fairies or God forbid make a deal with Rumple just so you can set up apart. You may not give us your blessing just yet but I want to at least be us for the time being. Can you do that?'_

_'Okay, fine.'_

_Emma smiled as she hugged her mother in gratitude. 'You're not gonna send Hook to convince me?'_

_'No.'_

_'You're not gonna try and kill her?'_

_'No, Emma. At the end of the day, I just want you to be happy.'_

_'Good, cause I am. With her.'_

_Sunday dinner. Emma thought of not going but Snow said that she should, that even though there's a wedge in their relationship right now. When Emma came in, it wasn't the warm greeting that she always got. Charming was sitting on the table and Snow was putting the salad bowl on the table. They both looked up and went back to what they were doing so Emma trudged on and just shed her jacket. She sat on her designated seat on the table and sighed._

_'Emma, please dig in.' Snow tried a smile but it failed._

_Emma silently did what she said and grabbed some mashed potatoes. She also filled her plates with chicken and started eating before Snow even sat on her seat. The silence stretched on and Emma ate as slow as she could. Having something to do is good, leaving her alone with just her hands to play will probably kill Emma from awkwardness._

_Halfway through their meal, Snow put down her utensils and clasped her hands together. 'Does she love you?'_

_Emma stopped eating as well. 'She kissed me and she told me she liked me. I think she loves me but I don't want her to say anything that she's not ready for yet.'_

_Snow nodded. She looked at Charming who was still eating for some reason. 'It has been hard to wrap my head around this Emma but I won't deny that I kind of expected this. I was just hoping hard against it.'_

_'You did?'_

_Charming sighed. 'Your mother has always been afraid that you both will end up together.'_

_'Why didn't you say anything?'_

_'So I can put it in your head? I told you I was hoping against it. But here we are now.' Snow turned her body to Emma. 'You're right, I'm not gonna act like Regina's best friend anytime soon and I will not let you marry just yet but I can... let this prosper. For God sakes, you are each other's true loves. I know from experience that love is an unstoppable force.'_

_Emma breathed out a big sigh of relief. 'Oh my god, really?' She got out of her chair and hugged her mother tightly. 'I love you, mom. Thank you so much.'_

_'I love you too, Emma.' They both pulled back and Snow pushed back some of Emma's hair. 'But Emma if she ever hurts you, I swear to God, blood will be drawn. I can only trust her as far as I can throw her and you know that's not saying much.'_

_'We will hurt each other eventually but I'm confident that our love will prevail.'_

_Charming grimaced. 'Didn't know you get so sappy when you're in love, Emma. Don't tell me you're going to adapt your own tagline. Remember, 'I will always find you' is ours.'_

_Emma rolled her eyes. 'I have no plan of us getting a tag line, Dad. Regina hates those.'_

_'Oh really? 'I will destroy your happiness if it's the last thing I do'? Snow interjected. 'Regina is one for memorable quotes.'_

_'Fine, fine but it will not be as sickening as yours.' Emma went back to her seat and smiled at her parents. They were still a bit apprehensive but at least they were open to the idea. For the time being that's all she wanted._

Emma wasn't able to utter the last word of her story and Regina was already kissing her. The brunette pulled Emma by her henley shirts neckline and dragged her to the couch. Regina pushed her to the furniture and topped her, straddling her waist. Their kissing was getting pretty intense, tongues tangling, Regina grinding softly on Emma's hip. Drunk Regina that has just been told Emma was her true love clearly had no inhibitions.

'Regina...' Emma spoke, out of breath. 'I really don't want our first to be with you drunk. I want to make it special. Plus, there are a couple days more unaccounted, don't you wanna know what happened?'

'I've had enough stories, I need to fucked. Now. Take my panties off.' Regina pulled on Emma's tank top and took it off, leaving Emma bare-chested. Regina saw the pink nipples of Emma and she poked one breast, giggling when she saw the skin bounce.

'Regina, Regina, please, we've come this far. Let me tell it?' She covered her nipples with her palms just so Regina won't be tempted.

'Fine! Everyone fucking loves flashbacks around here.'

_After dinner with her parents, Emma got Henry's permission to date her mother. Emma knew that Henry was in favor of them but just to be respectful, she still wanted to clear his intentions with her kid. She dropped by Henry's school and asked the kid to come with him to the castle to have lunch, making sure to buy his favorite from Granny's._

_They sat at the Castle and Emma prepared the food. Henry watched her mother's hand trembled as she was opening the lid of the take out box. 'Ma, is everything okay?'_

_'Yeah, yeah, here you go.' Emma almost spilled the hot chocolate if it weren't for Henry grabbing it just in time. 'Sorry. It's cold, my hands are-'_

_'Ma, what's up? Why are you so nervous?'_

_Emma stopped and focused on her breathing. Slowly and one at a time. 'I need to ask you something, Henry.'_

_'Okay... Is it like life threatening or just what were gonna watch this DVD Tuesday? Cause you're kind of scaring me...'_

_The blonde tried to reassure her son with a smile. 'Life changing is more like it. It seems silly but I want.. I want to ask your permission to date your mother.'_

_Henry chucked a french fry in his mouth. 'I thought you were already dating.'_

_'No, kid. We're not. We just said that we will figure this out. I know I'm getting way too ahead of myself but I see a future with her plus... Don't tell your mom okay? But I received some news lately.'_

_Henry shook his head. 'I don't like lying to my mom, Emma.'_

_Right. Emma forgot how righteous this kid was. 'Not lying, just omission. Til I'm ready. Okay?' Still, he was an inquisitive little shit and she banked on his curiosity. 'Don't you wanna know what it is?'_

_Henry bit his lip for a bit before he nodded. 'Okay, I won't tell mom but you have to tell her in like three days or four. Okay? Okay, what is it?'_

_'She's my true love, Henry. We're true loves.' Emma still can't believe that they are and every time she verbalizes it, she gets a warm feeling in her chest. Her glee grew even more when she saw her son's face light up. He dropped his food and tackled his mother with a crushing hug._

_When Henry pulled back, he had tears in her eyes. 'Are we finally gonna be a family?'_

_'I'll try, Henry but before we get there, I need to tell some people first. I've already told Snow and Charming and although at best they're on board with this. I told you next and now, I have to tell-'_

_'Who?'_

_'Hook.'_

They were both sited on the couch, Emma's shirt already back on. Regina was tamed for the moment but the fact that they were true loves was sinking into her deeper and deeper by the minute and she just couldn't keep it in her pants. She kept biting her lip and rubbing her thumb and forefinger together and Emma found it distracting.

'Babe, did you even hear what I said or were you thinking of something else?' She asked as arms were crossed.

'Of course, I did. You asked Henry and he thought we were already dating and...' Regina reached out and took one of Emma's hands.

'Drunk Regina is insatiable, got it.' Emma huffed. 'I said something about Hook, remember?'

Regina's glazed eyes focused and snapped up to Emma's. 'Hook? What? What did you say? Emma...'

'Will you actually listen this time and not imagine me naked?'

'Explain why you mentioned your ex just now.' Now Regina crossed her arms and looked every bit the Evil Queen.

_Emma didn't feel like she owed Hook an explanation but she deemed it necessary to have a sit down to at least soften the blow on the thing that broke him. Hook wasn't the biggest fan of the Mayor because he's always had a nagging feeling that Emma felt something her. These suspicions were confirmed when Emma broke up with his reasoning that she was in love with Regina. The pirate heard the reason and was livid. Hook couldn't believe he was losing what he thought was the love of his life to Regina._

_It took a long time before Hook stopped his tactics of getting Emma back. After he accepted that they could never be together again, he started drinking. He's been a fixture at the Rabbit Hole and as much as Emma wanted to help him, it would just mean opening a door that she's tried so hard to close. Her telling Hook will hopefully seal that door shut._

_She went to the Rabbit Hole during her lunch break and saw the pirate sleeping on the pool table. Emma picked up a pool stick and softly poked the sleeping beard-o on the arm. He swatted blindly and grunted._

_'Bloody 'ell mate, leave me alone!'_

_'Hook, wake up.'_

_Long eyelashes fluttered open. 'Luv?'_

_'Don't call me 'luv', Hook. I need to talk to you.'_

_Even pained, Hook tried to get himself to a sitting position. 'Here to grovel so I'd take you back?' He tried to come down from the table but he was too dizzy to move._

_'No. I need to say something and I need you to try and be decent for at least five minutes.'_

_Seeing Emma looking serious made Hook sober up. Well, as sober as he could manage. 'Alright then, what is this about?'_

_'I love Regina. I wanna date her, I wanna be with her, I wanna marry her.' She got out in one breath. I've been understanding with the drunken encounters even after months of being broken up but I can't have you accost her at every turn. She's my true love, it's been proven. I can take everything you dish out but just not her. If you ever so much as mumble a profanity in her way, I will throw your ass in jail until your body has burned off all the alcohol. Tell me you understand.' After her speech, Hook only blinked, not even flinching when Emma weaved the words, Regina and love, together. Emma got a little worried but held her own in the starring battle they were now on. 'So?'_

_'I understand, Swan.'_

_Emma was relieved. He looked sincere when he spoke. 'Thank you. You need to move on, Hook. No more drinking all day and all night, okay? It's not me but there is someone else destined for you, and you won't find her if you're here passed out. Clear?'_

_'You care, Swan.' Hook grinned._

_'Don't make it weird. No being mean to Regina about us being together or I swear to God, I will-'_

_'I get it, Swan. It's high time for me to get my life together.'_

_Impressed with the maturity he displayed, Emma nodded. 'Good. That didn't take long. I thought I was gonna fight you but you're actually decent.. for once.'_

_'Is your dad single?'_

_'What the fuc-'_

'I always knew he swung both ways.' Regina stated as she felt the soft fabric of Emma's pajama. 'That was so sweet of you by the way. Not needed as I can defend myself just fine but still sweet.' She leaned over and gave Emma a kiss on the lips.

'I just don't want people to be mean to you anymore. You said it yourself, you've worked so hard in redeeming yourself. Some of the people in this town still see your past and since I have an obligation to this town, I... told them.'

'Told them... what?'

_'Are you sure about this, Emma? I know I told you that I didn't keep it a secret but that doesn't mean you actually have to shout it from the rooftops. What if Regina isn't okay with this?' Ruby picked at her cuticles. Her little revelation was blown out of proportion and she would rather not have a fireball come her way._

_'Stop freaking me out, Ruby. This is just me. I'm gonna tell them how I feel.' Emma was on the counter, looking at all the people filtering into Granny's. It was lunch and because of the 28-year curse they were in, breaking the habit proved to be a little hard. The two new girls were in training and the lunch rush was the best ground. It was also a way for Ruby to stay free and help or stop Emma from her plan._

_'You don't have to do this. You don't owe the people of Story brooke your personal life.'_

_Emma glanced at Ruby. 'I just want everything to be okay, alright?'_

_'I know you do. Still, it's pretty crazy the lengths you're going through. Are you even sure she'll want to have a relationship with you?'_

_Emma grinned. 'I know she loves me.' She sighed before she stood up the chair conveniently placed near her and clapped. Being that it was lunch hour, not many people paid attention, those that did just raised their glasses to their saviour, so Emma tried again by whistling sharply. The noise died down and everyone froze, the confused pairs of eyes looking at her made Emma sweat. 'Hi, everyone. Sorry to um, interrupt your lunch. I just have to say something...' Forks and spoons were dropped back to the table and everyone turned to her._

_'Is there another threat in our town, Sheriff?' One old lady asked._

_'Oh no no, no-'_

_'Are the Queens of Darkness back?' Dr. Whale asked._

_'What? No!'_

_Dr. Whale shrugged. 'Too bad, I miss Maleficent. Those pantsuits were hot.'_

_Emma rolled her eyes. 'Enough, Whale. I have to say something.'_

_'Right, right, go on. Make it fast. We're hungry.'_

_'Where is Elsa? Do you know, Sheriff? I need to have something-'_

_'Anna was cute. I loved her pigtails. Is she single?' Grumpy asked._

_Sneezy pushed his shoulder. 'You're with Nova, you jackass. Be grateful, she can do so much better than you.'_

_'Do you want me to punch you, dwarf?'_

_'We're both dwarves!'_

_'Enough!' Emma screamed. 'I'm talking here! If you need to ask where the people here have gone, ask the two idiots. Anyway, I just need to say something, can I do that?' Everyone stopped talking and nodded. 'Okay then. I feel like as your Saviour, I need to say this. I don't need anyone's approval but I want to know so no one makes a big deal about it... although I'm making a big deal about it now. I still think this is a good idea anyway, I am in love with someone else and I just wanted you all to know.'_

_Dr. Whale leaned back and looked smug for some reason. Most of the old ladies were losing interest and the dwarves were kicking each other under the table. Emma took a deep breath and decided to just get this over with. 'I'm in love with Regina Mills'_

_Emma expected outrage and disbelief but what she got was just people looking at her._

_'Nice, two girls one son.' Dr. Whale said with a smirk._

_'You know what, I saw that coming.' Ashley added from the back._

_'Oh ho ho, Snow's head is gonna explode.'_

_Grumpy laughed. 'That's right, brother. I'd love to see that.'_

_'Send me a Christmas card, Sheriff! I'd kill to see what that looks like!' Granny added from behind. 'You better hide your mother's bow and arrow, child.'_

_Michael chimed in. 'You better hide yours too, Granny. She might be taking it.'_

_'Oh, mine's safely tucked somewhere.'_

_'Underneath your bed?' Ruby couldn't help but say._

_'You are not allowed to enter my room anymore.'_

_'But who's gonna clean it?'_

_Dr. Whale stood up from his seat and dropped some money on the table. 'I should've gone to Regina when I had the chance. Congratulations, Sheriff. She's a hell of a woman.'_

_Emma was so confused as to why they were acting so cavalier about it. The noise grew, her name and Regina's sticking out like sore thumbs and it was pounding on her head. 'Everybody, stop talking!' When they did, Emma continued. 'No one is shocked or angered or threatened by this?'_

_'Captain Hook, maybe...' Grace answered._

_'No Grace, we're good. You're all okay with this?'_

_Granny came out from behind the counter and went to buss the dirty table. 'Child, what happened at the beginning is now in the past. With indoor plumbing, electricity and that damn wi-fi Ruby's been begging us to get, I doubt anyone still resents the Queen for sending us all here. The TV is good. I've been really gotten into the show, Dexter.' Granny lifted the plates to the bin and wiped down the surface. 'We're all pretty happy here, Saviour, thanks to you. You deserve to be happy too.'_

_That made Emma smile. 'Really?'_

_'Yes, yes, now get off that goddamn chair and let the people eat?'_

Emma was sure that Regina didn't hear her last statement because the Mayor was on her lap kissing away at her neck. 'Regina...' Her hands were on the brunette's ass. 'Regina, come on...' Her calls were answered by a shameless moan and a pressure on her breast. 'Baby, come-'

'Yes... I'm gonna come...'

'You are so drunk.' Emma had to chuckle.

'I'm not drunk, Emma... I just miss you so much... Do you remember that last night in New York? We almost... You were kissing my leg and your mouth bit me near my...' Regina got to the top of the muscled shoulder and bit down, making her hands claw onto the toned butt.

'Nails, nails, nails... Jesus... Aren't you a little bit relieved that people are happy for us?'

'I don't really care what they think. I only care about you.-Wait, so that's why the ladies of Granny's kept looking at me weird.' Regina pulled back. 'And that's why Dr. Whale told me out of nowhere 'Power to the people!', I thought he was starting a revolution. 'Why didn't you just tell me? Why the secrecy?'

Emma looked down and sighed. 'I wanted everything to be perfect for you, Regina. You deserve nothing less.' She made her hands travel up the petite body and ended on the beautiful face, pulling her in and kissing her softly on the lips then on her nose. 'I was trying so hard to get people to not hurt you and I ended up doing it myself.' Emma pulled Regina even closer and kissed her hair. 'I won't do it again, I promise.'

'You can't ever promise that but I'm content with you trying not to.'

'I love you.'

Regina was going to reply but Emma kissed her immediately. Her declaration of love was forgotten when Emma's tongue invaded her mouth. One warm hand was felt on her nape and the other on her waist. They kissed fully and without abandon, Emma getting a clear taste of the wine that Regina just had. Moans filled the air as they continued kissing, head angling for a better reach. The heated exchange lasted for quite a while, Emma showing Regina just how much she missed her as well.

'I love you too.' Regina replied when they both took a breath.

'I had a feeling you do but it feels so good to hear it.'

'Then I'll say it a lot then. I love you, I love you... I' Kiss. 'Love' Kiss. 'You.' Kiss.

Emma hummed as she watched Regina after. They looked at each other, relieved that this hump didn't impede their relationship.

'Quite presumptuous of you, however, to think that I'll say yes to you being my girlfriend.'

'When you know, you know.'

Regina smiled brightly. 'Indeed. I can't believe I finally have my happy ending.'

'Oh baby, this is just the beginning.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost my internet connection for a couple weeks. Epilogue will be posted tomorrow. :)


	8. Chapter 8

_Five years later._

'Mmmm, someone's horny...' Emma was slowly roused from her sleep by a pair of full lips kissing her nape. The kisses started tentatively, one, twice, a couple more before it transferred to the long line of her shoulder. An eager tongue wetted the path, tasting the skin, before kissing it again. 'Good morning to me...' Emma heard a hum of acknowledgment then felt an arm go around her waist and to her breasts. Since she was still naked from last night's activities, the hand went directly to her nipple and pulled, playing until it was erect. With each tug, she backed her hips to the pelvis behind a bit and felt the smooth skin of her partner. 'Still not sated, my love?'

'Oh, I'm sated... but I also can't get enough of you.'

The husky voice breathed onto her ear sounded so good that she had to groan. Emma has always loved the deep dulcet tones of her wife's voice especially right after walking up. She finally opened her eyes and gathered that it was just shy of six am from the sun angle that greeted her eyes. They don't start their day until 7:30 so there was lots of time to do what she's hoping Regina was planning on doing. 'Is that because our fifth year anniversary is in a couple days?'

Regina darkly chuckled. She pinched the already well-loved nipple quite harshly, making Emma shudder. 'Do I really need a reason to have hot, sweaty, sex with my wife?'

'Noooo... Fuck... How do you get me wet so fast?' Emma's left hand moved back to squeeze Regina's ass and leverage herself as she grinded back.

'Because I know how sensitive your nipples are...' The hand drifted down to the quivering stomach and to the top of Emma's landing strip. One finger traced the neat line of hair, enjoying how the blonde's head fell back on her shoulder. 'Also, how sensitive this is...' She got to the clit and sought it out behind hooded flesh. Regina started applying feather light pressure in a circular motion and like clockwork, Emma swore. Let the dirty talk begin.

'Fuck, baby... Just like that... Play with my clit...'

Regina loved it. She was scandalized of just how much Emma did it the first couple times they had sex but she's learned to love it. There was indeed something sexy about it. She was even encouraged to do it and after five years, she knew just what words will tip her wife further to orgasm. 'Is it good, Miss Swan?'

Nails dug into the soft, pliable flesh, making Regina hiss. 'Yes, yes, fuck... more...'

'Do you want my tongue on your clit?' She said as she started to position above her wife. One toned olive leg was swung over the toned body and her hand adjusted not to lose contact with the pleasure nub.

Needing something to hold on to, Emma's hands transferred to the sheets, twisting the thousand dollar count linen in her fist. 'Yes, baby, yes...'

Regina came up a bit, enjoying the sound Emma produced with them separating. 'Don't pout, darling. You know I'll make good on my offer.' She started with running her hands over the smooth skin of her favorite pairs of legs, eyes tracking the same path until she got to the pelvis.

Emma's legs voluntarily dropped open and gave her wife a good view of what she desired most. 'I'm so wet for you, baby...' She said lustfully with a come hither motion.

She didn't need to be told twice and immediately swooped down and sunk her mouth on the protruding clit. She forewent foreplay and sucked hard, adding a bit of teeth and tongue, burying her head even further and wiggling her face. Moans flew out of the blonde and her hips came up, knocking Regina's momentum a bit and forcing her to hold her down by the pelvis.

The previous notion that only Regina's hands can produce magic was destroyed when Emma's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt her mouth do something god-like. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing since it has gone crazy. 'Regina...Fuck that's so good...that-! Just like that...' She kept Regina's head in place with her right hand. 'I fucking love you so much, just like that...Babe-Teeth!' Emma gasped when Regina bit down a tad too harshly.

Regina came up. 'Don't come, darling. Not just yet.'

'No, no, no, no... I'm good, just.. you're so fucking good... Now get that mouth of yours back in my pussy, woman. Also, fingers, please?'

'Of course, my love.' She lifted herself a bit so her arm can lie underneath her. While her tongue continued working the clit, she plays with the dripping cunt by tracing the lips. Up and down and entering a bit, before pulling out and doing the same actions again. Regina knew too well that Emma needed a little warming up and that's just what she did.

'Regina... fuck...'

Wet from Emma's essence, the brunette got a little adventurous and took her fingers even lower, reaching the puckered entrance.

Emma's eyes shot open. They have done virtually everything you can do in bed but Emma was still wary about this particular one. She liked it, most definitely but wouldn't admit no matter how much teasing she endured. 'Babe?'

'Hmmm?' She hummed, mouth still busy. The finger circled around it, getting it wet and ready.

'Don't you think it's a little too early for that?'

Regina had to chuckle. 'It's never too early for that...' She breathed with a wink. '...but alright. You're the boss, Miss Swan. But come our anniversary night, I'm fucking you in the ass all night long.'

Emma grinned. 'Deal.'

A little disappointed that she couldn't do what she wanted, she just plunged two fingers inside her wife. A shrill cry was heard above, fueling her further. She moved at a rapid speed, slamming into Emma. Synced with her sucking on the clit, it rapidly pushed to that inevitable tumble towards nirvana.

'Regina! Fuck... fuck... Oh, my fuck...' Her nails broke through her wife's precious sheets but Emma was too preoccupied to care. 'Regina... Just like that-Oh!...' She bit her lip as she titled her head, back arching. 'Fuck... Regina...You're so good, baby, that's- Ungh... That's so good... Just like...Fuck my pretty little pussy...'

Regina smirked. Emma has always loved saying that. She headed the plea, intensifying her movement and ignoring the burn on her arm and on her back. It wouldn't take long now since Emma's legs were already started shaking.

'Reg... So close... Baby... so close...Love you so much, baby... Just like...Just like...!'

A couple more strokes and Emma finally felt it. White hot sparks exploded behind her eyes as a line of fireworks were lit inside her body. Her orgasm crashed through her like a strong wave that started from her curled toes to her heaving chest to her opened mouth. She jerked and shook in the midst, expelling some of the pleasure aside from the shiny liquid that coated Regina's fingers.

Regina was pleased that she was able to make her wife squirt, she was much more of a squirter than her and every time it happens, she dines on the knowledge that it did. She slowed down her movement to help the blonde come down from her high before her fingers were pulled out and popped in her mouth. Slightly bitter, slightly tangy and a little bit sweet. That was her Emma. And she craved her taste every single time. 'Darling, you've made quite the mess...'

'Fucking amazing...'

Clearly, Emma hasn't noticed. Regina took this chance to clean up, going back down and licking all evidence of what they were just doing.

'Oh... Oh... Regina, baby, I just... I might come again if you... keep... doing...that...'

Regina curled her tongue and ran it up and down Emma's opening, gathering all the potent nectar. Her hand sneaked further in so that her thumb can work her clit. After cleaning up, Regina concentrated on getting her tongue in and out Emma's. The hand on her head was back and the same moans and words were heard.

'Baby, you're so good... Baby-Fuck!'

Regina bit some of the flesh surrounding her wife's pussy and Emma vibrated. One of her full proof moves. Still stimulated from the earlier orgasm, it didn't take long for Emma to come again, trashing on the bed and shouting a mixed string of expletives and Regina's name. Her orgasm took a little longer this time and she enjoyed every single second of it.

When the wonderful feeling passed, Regina gathered Emma in her arms and started rubbing her back. 'I love you so much, Emma Swan...'

'I fucking love you too...' She sighed before returning the hug, at once grabbing a handful of the brunette's ass. 'I love you so much, I just...' She kissed Regina on the nose. 'I love you so much.'

Regina smiled at the sudden turn of emotions. 'You're too sweet.' They briefly kissed, answering the moment's call before separating and just looking at each other.

Emma broke the tension with slapping Regina's ass.

'Emma! Stop that...'

'Oh come on, you like it when I slap your ass, just admit it.'

'Only when you admit that you like getting fucked in the ass.'

Emma blushed instantly. 'I... may... like it.'

Regina laughed out loud seeing her wife's face. 'I love you, Emma.'

'I love you too... Now it's your turn... Do you want me to bust out little Emma?'

'I don't know why you insist on calling it little Emma when it's really, really, big...'

'Mmm.. it is, isn't it...'

Regina moved above Emma once more and sat. She rolled her hips a bit and raised her eyebrow at how Emma looked at her with such desire. 'Little Emma feels good inside of me, you know... really, really good.'

'Give me a few minutes and I'll put it on-'

Then a knock. A tiny one but heard nonetheless. Regina looked down at her wife and she heard it too. 'Rain check on little Emma, darling. The kids are awake.'

The knock resumed and Emma got distracted. By the sound of it, she already knew that it was from their daughter, Alexandria.

'Mommy, I'm awake. Please open the door.'

'I'm sorry I couldn't do you, baby...'

Regina kissed her for the last time and hopped off, getting under the covers again. 'It's alright, darling. But you owe me.'

'Can't wait to pay that one up.'

She got out of bed and grabbed a robe, wrapping it around her body before she went to the door and opened it. Their three-year-old daughter came running into the room like an adorable bolt of blonde lightning. A huge smile was on the little girls face as she tried to climb on the bed. She failed being that she was still tiny and Emma helped but lifting her. Once officially on, she sat on Regina's sheet covered chest. 'Good morning, mommy!'

'Good morning, sweetheart. Did you have a good night's rest?'

'Yes, mommy. I dream about fairies and they all had wings and they all nice, I like the pink one because I like pink and she was really cwute and she...' Tiny fingers pushed away the curly blonde hair away from her face before she continued. '...she got a puppy in the garden but the puppy was yellow like my hair and it was so cute, mommy. I want... a puppy! But.. but I want...' She looked down at herself after taking a breath and poked her little belly. 'I want to eat, mommy.'

Emma was standing behind them and was smiling big. 'Uh oh, we gotta feed the little monster.' Alexa looked back and reached out her hands for Emma to take.

The little girl giggled when Emma started peppering her face with kisses. 'Momma tickles! Momma!' Her hands wrapped around her mother's neck and also gave a kiss when Emma stopped. 'Good morning, momma. I love you.'

'I love you too, my little munchkin.'

Alexa then laid her head on Emma's shoulder. 'The puppy was cute, Momma. I want a puppy. I want a yellow puppy like me.'

Emma and Regina looked at each other and knew that their daughter will not drop this subject unless they got what she wanted. Regina nodded to her wife before she wrapped the sheet on herself and stood up, disappearing to their en suite bathroom.

'What do you want for breakfast, munchkin?'

The thought of food lit up her angelic face. 'I want pancakes! Banana pancakes! Yellow pancakes... and juice, momma. I want juice and banana pancakes.'

Emma walked to the bed and sat on the edge. 'I don't understand why you like banana pancakes. I'm sure mommy cooks them amazing but banana, really?'

Alexa pulled back, tilting her head to the side and giving her mother a questioning stare. 'I want bamana... banana pancakes because I want banana pancakes, momma.'

'Okay then, we'll ask mommy to cook you a banana pancake.' Her kid might have gotten the blonde hair and the light colored eyes but her sass was all Regina.

'And juice, please.'

'Of course... Now, go to Henry's room and ask him what he wants, okay?' Alexa nodded endearingly. 'But remember, knock first then wait for Henry to open the door, alright munchkin?' Henry was seventeen and at that age, it was always safe just let him open the door than to just barge in. She put down her daughter to the floor and Alexa ran out of the door giggling.

Regina came out of the bathroom wearing a silk pajama and joined Emma. 'I will have you know that my banana pancakes are delicious, dear.'

'You know I'm a blueberry pancake kind of girl.' Emma sighed. 'Speaking of blueberries, how's your blue ball?'

Regina chuckled. 'I'm fine, Emma. We'll have a lot of time to ourselves in a couple of days, I can wait.'

Emma just hugged her wife. 'I'm so excited, babe... You and me out on the town, we're gonna have so much fun...'

'Just like before.'

'Just like before.'

They both stood up and remained connected. 'Are you all packed, babe? Oh and please, do not take a hundred luggage this time? I think my back still hurts from when I carried them five years ago.'

Regina rolled her eyes. 'You exaggerate, my dear. Plus, your back hurts because we 69'ed with you on top. For the life of me, I still don't understand how you could do that...'

'One of my many talents. Answer me first, woman. Are you packed?'

'Yes, darling, I am.'

'Great, are you ready to get back?'

'Yes...'

'New York, here we come.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, sending kudos and commenting this story. I didn't intend it to be at first but this turned out to be One Night In New York's prequel (kind of). If you want to see what happened on their anniversary, you can go read that. See you on the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave me a kudos. It fuels me. :)


End file.
